Üdv a való világban!
by Gabryel
Summary: Egy nyári napon egy otthonmaradt lány lakásába betoppan a közkedvelt Gyűrű Szövetsége, és akkor lássuk, mihez kezd velük.
1. Chapter 1

_**ÜDV A VALÓ VILÁGBAN!**_

Írta: Gabryel  
Született még anno 2004. nyarán.  
A/N: A Gyűrűk Ura és az azzal kapcsolatos dolgok jogait sajnos nem én bitorlom, ez van. Kivéve Zoe, akit én találtam ki... és Lego, a zöld maci (neki meg az ágyamon a helye). Jah, és úgy nézzétek, hogy ez az első igazán "hosszú" (és befejezett) fanficem, szóval kéretik az önbizalmamat nem a sáros földbe taposni. Köszönöm.  
_És ha pocséknak, unalmasnak, gyerekesnek, vontatottnak, stb. találod, az azért van, mert régen íródott (2004), amikor még kis szaros tini voltam kevés fantáziával és sok idővel. Azóta nagy bamba „felnőtt" lettem még mindig elég kevés fantáziával és még mindig elég sok idővel.  
_A történet: Csak a szokásos.. egy nyári napon egy otthonmaradt lány lakásába betoppan a közkedvelt Gyűrű Szövetsége, és akkor lássuk, mihez kezd velük. Az angol Mary Sue-s ficek hatására írtam, de nem mondanám, hogy ezegy tipikus Mary Sue fic... a főszereplő nem nyáladdzik, ha meglátja Frodót, Legolast, Aragornt, stb. és nem is mászik rájuk olvadozva; ő nem Miss America - a perfekt, gyönyörűnő (rosszabb esetben félig/teljesen tünde - vagy csak a fülét hegyezi titokban?), és ha kicsit lökött is... hát, ki nem az manapság? No nem pofázok tovább, olvassátok, és ítéljétek meg ti. On with the show!

* * *

**1. fejezet**

**Kezdet... avagy ismerjük meg a főhős(nő)t**

Zoe üldögélt otthonának nappalijában, és épp egy filmet nézett a besötétített szobában. Nyár lévén a nap pont besütött, így hát délelőtt mindig behúzták a keleti oldalon lévő redőnyöket, míg délután a nyugatra néző ablakokat takarták el. Egyedül volt a lakásban, szülei egy hónapra elmentek nyaralni kettesben, s most először hagyták otthon Zoet ilyen hosszú időre. Máskor egy éjszakára se hagyták egyedül, de Zoe rábeszélőképessége és az a tény, hogy direkt módon halálra idegesítette szüleit a folytonos dumálásával, hatottak a szigorú szülők idegrendszerének kifinomult pontjaira, így azok engedtek, és önként elmenekültek otthonról.

Zoe most elnyúlva lógott le fejjel lefelé az egyik nagy fotelből és épp a Dogmát nézte meg már vagy hetedjére. Szőkésbarna haja hosszú fonatban csüngött le válláról, de pár kósza szál a homlokára tapadt. Nagyot ásítva lecsusszant a fotelből, és hangos puffanással földet ért, pont az üres chipses zacskón, a kétliteres kólásflakont pedig csak pár centire vétette el. A szemüvegét visszanyomta a homlokáról az orrára, és lehúzta a nyakába csúszott terepmintás topját, majd kisasszézva a konyhába táplálékutánpótlást hozott (csoki/fanta/ropi), csakhogy addigra véget ért a film, úgyhogy kirángatta az enyhén működési zavarokkal rendelkező videóból a megviselt és fura szagot árasztó kazettát, és benyomott egy másikat, Addams Family 1.-2. felirattal. De a videó feletti polcon még feltornyozva várt készenlétben a Harry Potter 1.-2., Star Wars 1.-6. (mínusz a 3.) és a Star Trek 1.-10., ezenkívül tíz darab kazetta Star Trek/Buffy válogatás vegyesen. Ebből is láthatjuk, hogy Zoe kicsit sem unatkozott és hogy rengeteg ideje volt, amit nem tudott hasznosabb dologra fordítani, minthogy megnézze újra az így is agyonnézett kedvenc filmjeit. Pedig csinálhatta volna azt, amit "elvárnának" egy diáktól a szünidőben:

- mint a tanulás, igaz, hogy az iskola csak két hónap múlva kezdődik, de hát nem lehet elég korán kezdeni...

- a kötelező(en utált) háziolvasmányok elolvasása, amiből minimum 14x300 oldalt adtak fel, és hiába olvasod el az összest, mire odaértek a tananyagban, addigra úgyis elfelejted...

- vagy éppenséggel a házimunkák elvégzése, vagyis a szobában szerteheverő chipseszacskók összeszedése és a kukának látszó tárgyba való gyömöszölése.

Úgyhogy inkább maradt a filmmaratonnál. A nappali kicsi asztalára változatos dolgokat halmozott, mint mondjuk pár félig kész csomózott karkötőt, a Gyűrűk Ura első kötetét, farostlemezt és hozzá pár konyhakést, hogy faraghasson velük, pár alig használt zsepit, papírokat, tollakat, széttépett iskolai füzeteket, egy sálat, két megsárgult, régi képregényt, naptejet, ami kicsit rácsöpögött a mellette heverő pólóra és egy mátrixos napszemüveget. Épp kényelembe helyezte volna magát a morzsás fotelben, mikor valami hangot hallott. Ilyenkor általában pszichónak és paranoiásnak tartotta magát, de mivel most újra hallotta, azért lassan elindult megkeresni a hangforrást, közben felszerelkezett egy teli üveg fantával. Kinézett az udvarra - semmi, minden oké. Jó, ment tovább, fürdő - semmi, konyha - semmi, háló - semmi, WC... semmi, csak a klotyó bugyogott kissé, de az nem baj, előszoba - semmi, akkor az ő szobája maradt csak hátra. Az ajtó be volt zárva, mert szerette védeni az illetéktelen szemek elől a privátszféráját... még ha az az ő szeme volt is... Lenyomta a kilincset, és hirtelen mozdulattal kivágta az ajtót, csakhogy az az ajtó mögé helyezett székről visszapattant, és jól fejbe vágta, ezért hátraesett, a fantásüveg meg rá, és mind tudjuk, hogy az se egy pehelysúlyú dolog, pláne ha gyomron talál. Ahogy a földön feküdt, kissé homályos lett előtte a világ, és nemcsak azért, mert leesett a szemüvege. Olyan szürkében úszónak látott mindent, és a feje kóválygott, de így is ki tudta venni azt, hogy valaki(k) áll(nak) előtte... talán.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

**Uh... hello? ... avagy a találkozás**

Aztán mikor felvette a szemüvegét és kitisztult a látása, meg a gyomráról legurult az üveg, észrevette, hogy egy nyíl szegeződik a két szeme közötti keskeny helyre, és két kard meg egy fejsze tornyosul a feje felé fenyegetően.

- Uh... hello? - nézett körül idegesen. Egy jóképű, szőke hajú, kék szemű fickó állt előtte, és íjával rá célzott, kétoldalt két erős, machós borostás férfi karddal, oldalt egy nyomi szőrgolyó, kicsit hátrébb, félig a szobában egy szürke, nagyszakállú Mikulásutánzat csúcsos süveggel és bottal, meg négy mezítlábas, szőrös lábú, gyerekméretű csávó állt, és mind rá bámultak. Mindegyiken fura ruha volt.

- Ki vagy te és mit csináltál? - kérdezte az egyik kardos férfi.

- Izé... hát én... a nevem... Zoe. - nyelt nagyot a lány. - És elestem. – jelentette ki tétován.

- Úgy értem, velünk mit csináltál? - pontosított a férfi.

- Én? Semmit. Miért?

- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte a Mikulás szürkében. Na erre most mit lehet mondani?

- Ö... nálam?

- Pontosabban?

- Itt? - mutatott a földre.

- Bővebben? - kérdezte újra a kardos.

- Hát izé... a házamban.

- Na, már haladunk... - jegyezte meg a másik kardos, és elrakta a kardját, a többiek is lejjebb eresztették a fegyvereiket. Kissé nehéz szót érteni a hölggyel.

- És... ti kik vagytok, és mit kerestek a házamban? - kérdezte Zoe felbátorodva, ha már így belejöttek a kérdezz-felelekbe.

- Mi um... utazók vagyunk. - mondta az egyik kicsi hátul. - De hogy hogyan kerültünk ide, azt nem tudjuk.

- Aha... valami nevetek is van, vagy csak simán utazók vagytok?

- Aragorn. - rakta el a kardját a másik férfi is. Erre Zoe álla padlót fogott, ezért a szemüvege félig lecsúszott az orráról, majd elkerekedett szemmel végignézett rajtuk, azok meg visszabámultak.

- Vazzeg... ti vagytok a Gyűrű Szövetsége? Azannya! - nyögte ki végül nagy ámulattal. Erre persze előszedték újra a fegyvereiket, és ismét mindenki felé fordította.

- Honnan tudod? - kérdezte döbbenten és gyanakodva a Mikulás, aki mellesleg Gandalf, egy másik dimenzióban pedig Magneto...

- Um, nézd meg a nappaliban a könyveket az asztalon. - mutatott Zoe a nagyszoba irányába.

- Boromir, nézd meg. - rendelkezett Aragorn, mire Boromir megint elrakta a kardját és elment.

- Te jó ég! - hallatszott. Na mit gondoltok, vajon mit talált? Nem, nem a júliusi pornómagazin legújabb számát. Habár biztos annak is örült volna…

- Mi az? - kérdezte Legolas, és utánament. Mikor elolvasta a címet, döbbenten felkiáltott. - Aragorn! - Boromir magával hozta a könyvet, amire a 'A gyűrű szövetsége' volt írva. Aragorn megint a lány felé fordult.

- Mi ez? - kérdezte zavartan, mire Zoe kihasználta a helyzetet.

- Úgy... hívják... könyv... Kinyitod... a... könyvet... és... olvasod... a... könyvet. - mondta idegesítően lassan, és közben mutogatta a dolgot, majd gyorsan hadarni kezdett. - És mellesleg lehet lapozgatni is! Nagyszerű dolog, ha engem kérdezel. Részei: borító, fül, kötéstábla, gerinc, előzéklap, címlap, lapok…

- És miért vannak benne az utazásaink? - vonta kérdőre Gandalf.

- Mert egy Tolkien nevű fickó úgy gondolta, hogy kitalálja Középföldét és ír róla. Azonban hogy hogyan kerültetek ide, arról halvány lila fi... tudja a fa... gőzöm sincs. De ha itt maradtok, egyedül nem boldogultok. - vonta meg a vállát vigyorogva és gyors mozdulattal kikapta Boromir kezéből a könyvet, mire megint mindenki elrakta a fegyverét, és Zoe szobájába tömörülve kupaktanácsot tartottak, de Zoe ott maradt, így hiába alkottak összefogózva egy kört, ő mégis mindent hallott és már előre örült annak, hogy mi mindent fog újdonsült "barátaival" csinálni a nyári szünetben. De ehhez az kellett, hogy nála maradjanak, az pedig nem épp rajta állt.

Azt hinnétek, az ember ilyenkor gyanakodva nézi a szobájába pottyant „idegen" egyedeket, és azon gondolkozik, mit akarnak vele csinálni és hogy kerültek oda egyáltalán? De neeeeeem, ugyan már, az igazi rajongók, és a jól-fanficet-olvasott emberek már ilyeneken fent sem akadnak. Pár száz ilyen témájú iromány, és már szakértő vagy a témában, tehát ezután ha bármikor betoppannak kedvenceid egy másik világból/dimenzióból/bolygóról vagy Japánból, a kezdeti megrökönyödés ideje jelentősen megrövidül. Helyette már tervezheted is a közös programokat a fejedben – a profik ezt is előre kitervelték, már csak a kedvenceket is meg kell győzni, hogy tényleg azt akarják, amit te akarsz.

- Most mit csináljunk? - kérdezte súgva Frodó Gandalftól.

- Mivel nem tudjuk, miért vagyunk itt, azt se tudjuk, hogy menjünk vissza. - mondta a mágus.

- Bölcs mondat. - dörmögte Zoe szemforgatva, és közben lecsekkolta, hogy nem karcolódott e meg a könyve. A könyvek a barátaink – életfilozófia híve volt, és bárki, aki szeretett könyveit bántalmazta, könyörtelenül meglakolt.

- Úgyhogy itt ragadtunk... de hol is? - kérdezte Boromir, mire mind visszanéztek Zoera, aki elkezdett fütyörészni, mintha nem csinált volna semmit, csak épp odatévedt.

- A Földön... mondjuk úgy, egy másik világban, egy másik dimenzióban, egy másik korban, vagy akár a másvilágban, amelyik tetszik. - szólt a lány feltápászkodva, és meghúzta a fantás üveget, majd diszkréten jó nagyot böfögött. Az abszolút nőiesség hívének viszont nem volt mondható.

- Aha... - bólintottak döbbenten a műveletre, és újra visszafordultak a kupaktanácsba.

- Nos? - kérdezte Gimli.

- Éhes vagyok. - szúrta közbe Pippin, de lepisszegték.

- Ismeretlen helyen vagyunk, s nem tudhatjuk, mi vár ránk. - mondta Aragorn összegezve.

- Így hát csak rá számíthatunk. - szólt Legolas, és fejével a hallgatózó Zoe felé bólintott, aki eddig előredőlve fülelt, de erre megint fütyörészni kezdett, és másfelé nézett.

- Tud a küldetésről. - szögezte le Boromir. - Talán ez egy csapda, és ő hozott minket ide.

- Nem hinném. - ingatta a fejét Aragorn.

- Frodó? - kérdezte Gandalf a hobbittól, aki mindvégig a földet... szőnyeget nézte, de most felnézett rájuk.

- Szerintem megbízhatunk benne, nem tűnik veszélyesnek.

- Hát én nem tudom, Frodó úr... - kételkedett Samu. - Eléggé elvetemült nőszemélynek tűnik, ha engem kérdezel. - mondta Samu, míg gyanakvóan méregette Zoet, aki erre bemutatott neki, de Samu természetesen nem értette ezt a "kedves" gesztust.

- Ugyan Samu... - legyintett Frodó.

- Ha Frodó megbízik benne, akkor mi is! - szólt közbe Pippin, Trufa pedig nagyban bólogatott. Hiába, a hobbitok összetartó népségek.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor kezdjük újra. - csapta össze a tenyerét Zoe vidáman, és benyögte azt az egy tünde köszönést, amit nagy nehezen benyalt. - Tehát, a nevem Zoe, és üdvözöllek titeket az otthonomban... meg a világomban. Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion! - hajolt meg Legolas felé, aki döbbenten meredt rá, és csak biccentett, majd Zoe előrelépve hevesen megrázta Frodó kezét. - Minden tiszteletem a Gyűrűhordozóé! Meg a tiétek is. - szólt a többiekhez csak úgy mellékesen. - Van pár üres ágy, mert a családom elutazott néhány hétre, úgyhogy csak ti meg én vagyunk itt. - erre Samu és Gimli savanyúan néztek. - Hát, ha nem tetszik, nyugodtan kimehettek, és élhettek az utcán, mint csavargók... biztos jó lehet a szemét közül kihalászni a kaját. - mutatott a kijárat felé Zoe. - De aki marad, az jöjjön velem. - és elindult a nappaliba. Mindenki követte, kivéve Samut és Gimlit, de pár pillanat múlva ők is csatlakoztak. Zoe egy sima mozdulattal lesepert mindent az asztalról egy kosárba, és a szobájában kiborította egy félreeső sarokba, míg a társaság helyet foglalt a fotelekben, a kanapén és akinek nem jutott hely, a földön. A "rendcsinálás" után Zoe visszament a társasághoz, akik közben érdeklődve felfedezőútra indultak a szobában, és a különösebb dolgokat méregették gyanús tekintettel, mint például a TVt vagy a hifilejátszót, Gandalf pedig a szintetizátort kezdte bökdösni, de nem volt bekapcsolva. Ám mikor meglátták, hogy Zoe visszajön, gyorsan leültek a helyükre, és úgy tettek, mintha nem csináltak volna semmit. - Mivel főzni ennyi emberre csak nehezen tudnék, most kaját rendelek. - magyarázta, és felkapva a telefont pizzát rendelt. Addig a társaság fura pillantásokkal méregette.

- Miért beszél ahhoz az izéhez? - súgta Gimli.

- Biztos kissé... tudod. - feltételezte Legolas. Pippin közben felfedezte a távirányítót az asztalon, és épp birizgálni kezdte, mikor Zoe rászólt.

- El a kezekkel! - mire Pippin rémülten elejtette, persze egyből kiesett belőle az elem. - Na jó, amíg várjuk a pizzát (értetlen pillantások)... ételt, addig osszuk el az ágyakat, aztán megmutatom a különböző szórakoztatási cikkeket, meg ilyeneket. - mindenki bölcsen bólogatott, persze azt se tudták, mi van, de felállva követték a lányt a hálószobába. - Nos, ez a szüleim franciaágya. Hobbitok, szerintetek elfértek rajta mind a négyen?

- Természetesen, Zoe úrnő. - mondta Samu, mire Zoe úrnőhöz méltatlanul nagyot röhögött az egyáltalán nem rá illő megnevezésen.

- Rendben, marad öt. Nézzük csak... a nappaliban van egy kihúzható ágy, kétszemélyes. - ment vissza a nappaliba, és elkezdte kihúzni az ágyat, de az nehezen jött. A többiek megálltak és távolról nézték, hogyan szerencsétlenkedik, míg az erőlködéstől már kezdett belilulni a feje, majd Zoe lihegve és leizzadva megfordult, és az ágy felé mutatott, mire mindenki észbekapott, és együttes erővel kihúzták. - Úgy gondoltam, a két fotelt összetolhatjuk Gimlinek, ha ez megfelel. - nézett a törpre, aki morogva bólintott. - És akkor ki alszik az ágyon? Két személynek így is a padlón kell aludnia, de tudok adni egy matracot meg egy hálózsákot.

- Aludjon Gandalf meg Aragorn az ágyon. - mondta Legolas, amivel mindenki egyetértett, mert Gandalfot, mint a "legöregebbet", tisztelték, Aragorn meg annyit kószált, hogy ritkán látott normális ágyat. És mellesleg Gandalffal (aki ha aludt, úgy nézett ki mint egy halott zombi, ami már alapból nem jó keverés) nem sok ember szeretett volna egy ágyon osztozni, de mivel Aragorn bátor volt (vagy csak nem normális?), elvállalta.

- Akkor egyikőtök elfér nálam a padlón, a másik meg itt.

- Majd én. - ajánlkozott Boromir, de akkor még nem is sejtette, mit vállal.

- Na ez is megvan, nézzük a... - ekkor csengetés hallatszott, mire egyből fegyvert rántott mindenki, a hobbitok meg reszketve menedéket kerestek a fotelek mögött. - Ez csak a bejárati csengő, nyugi... milyen parások vagytok! Megjött az étel. Itt várjatok. - nyugtatta le őket, és elviharzott a kijárat felé.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

**Kaja és technika**

Miután átvette a csupán nyolc doboz pizzából álló rendelést és kifizette, nagy nehezen elbotorkált a konyháig, közben ötször megbotlott, háromszor belerúgott a küszöbbe, igaz, hogy egy sem volt az útjában, kétszer meg nekiment az ajtófélfának és majdnem leejtett mindent, de végül elérte a célját, ahol lepakolt. A kajaszagra persze egyesével előrajzott a társaság, mert ugye "vérszagra gyűl az éji vad", először a hobbitok, aztán a többi is lassacskán ellézengett a konyháig. Zoe kirakta a pultra a dobozokat sorba, és bíztatta őket, hogy nyugodtan vegyenek, ám a társaság csak gyanakodva méregette a gőzölgő ételt, úgyhogy Zoenak kellett a kezébe vennie a dolgokat... meg a kaját.

- Ez pizza. - mutatta, és egy szeletet vett a tányérjára, majd nagyot harapott belőle. - Hmm-mph. Fi-noom... - mondta teli szájjal. Erre a hobbitok fellelkesülve kezdték teleszedni a tányérjukat, mindegyikőjük vagy öt-hat szeletet halmozott egymásra, aztán egyszerre befalták az egészet. Legolas jól nevelt tündének akart mutatkozni, úgyhogy vett egy fél szeletet, és illedelmesen elfogyasztotta, persze késsel-villával, s még a szája széle se lett ketchupos. Gimlinek már maradt pár húsdarab a szakállában, de ez nem nagyon zavarta, kihalászta őket, és egyszerűen bekapta. - Oh! Elfelejtettem... - kiáltott fel két csámcsogás között Zoe, és elviharzott, de nem ment messzire. Az előszobában felkapta a telefont és tárcsázott.

- Zoe vagyok! - szólt bele.

- Szia kicsim. - hallatszott a kagylóból. - Jól vagy?

- Aha.

- Mit ettél?

- Hát, most pizzát.

- Ehettél volna valami értelmesebbet is. - dorgálta Zoe mamája szeretett, de kissé lökött lányát.

- Majd holnap... veletek mi van?

- Oh, jól vagyunk, egész nap a parton voltunk. Reggel esett, de utána hét ágra sütött a nap, le is barnultunk rendesen.

- Aha... - ekkor hangos csörömpölés hallatszott.

- Mi volt az?

- Ah... csak egy tányér. Véletlenül leeshetett.

- Egy tányér nem esik le véletlenül.

- Hát ez most mégis leesett. Tudod, a telekinetikus erőim néha rakoncátlanok, amikor az atmoszféra strukturális integritása destabilizálódik... - mondta Zoe a Star Trekből tanult szakszavakat. - Na jó, most megyek.

- Miket össze nem hordasz! Takaríts ki, és törölgess le! Szia!

- Ja-ja, hát persze. Pá! - azzal sóhajtva lerakta a kagylót. Megfordult, és nagyot ugrott, mert pont mögötte állt az egész társaság. - Árgh! Ne hozzátok rám a szívrohamot! Mit törtetek el? - nézett Pippinre, akinek az egész keze és szája ketchupos volt.

- Nem én voltam! - ellenkezett a hobbit. - Trufa volt.

- Kösz szépen. - morogta Trufa, aki ugyancsak ketchupos volt, tetőtől talpig.

- Gondolom a tányért törted el. - indult a konyha felé Zoe.

- Igen. - mondta bűnbánóan a hobbit.

- És persze nem takarítottátok el! - nézett körül a most már pizzás és szilánkos konyhakövön, aztán térdre ereszkedve összeszedte a darabokat, és a kukába hajigálta, Samu pedig egy ronggyal feltörölte a koszt. - Na jó, megmutatom, mit hogyan kell használni. Kezdjük a TVvel. - ment vissza a nagyszobába, a társaság pedig követte, de előtte még megmosták a kezüket, ami külön élmény volt számukra. - Mielőtt azonban bármit is csinálnánk, kérlek, adjátok ide a fegyvereiteket, mert nem szeretném, ha véletlenül valamiben kárt tennétek.

- Na de fegyver nélkül hogy védjük meg magunkat? - háborodott fel Gimli.

- Talán félsz?

- Egy törp NEM fél semmitől... - ellenkezett Gimli megindultan. - Kivéve a... mindegy.

- Aha... Itt senki sem fog rátok támadni... normális körülmények között. - biztosította őket Zoe. - Nos, ide velük. A tőrök, meg az annyira nem feltűnő dolgok azonban maradhatnak. - Gimli morogva átadta a négy darabból álló multi fejsze-szettjét, Legolas a spéci íját és nyilait, a hobbitok, Aragorn, Boromir és Gandalf a hőn szeretett kardjaikat. - A... botodat is.

- Csak nem fosztanál meg egy öregembert a támaszától? - nézett rá Gandalf hamiskásan mosolyogva.

- Na ne szórakozz, tudsz te járni, vén f... mágus... Varázslatra pedig itt semmi szükség. Ha meg mégis, akkor majd visszaadom.

- Hát jó. - adta át a botot Gandalf, Zoe pedig nagy nehezen elcammogott velük a szobájába, ahová csak ő léphetett be, és elzárta ezeket az egyik szekrénybe. - Ezzel is megvolnánk. Hol is... ja igen. Ez itt a TV. - paskolta meg a doboz Zoe. - Vagy ahogy szépen hosszan mondják, televízió. Mondjátok utánam: televízió.

- Mondjátok utánam: tele... izé... - vakarta meg a fejét Trufa.

- Tele víz. - mondta Samu. - Hát ennek nem sok értelme van, ugye, Frodó úr?

- Televízió!... maradjunk a TV-nél, jó?

- TV! - mondta mindenki örömmel, hogy ezt ki tudták mondani elsőre.

- Ennek még mindig nincs értelme... - jegyezte meg Samu halkan.

- A lényege, hogy képek mennek benne meg hangok, és ez szórakoztat. Különböző csatornák vannak rajta, egyiken zene megy, másikon film, a harmadikon hírek, sportműsorok vagy ismereterjesztő előadás.

- Mi az a film? - kérdezte Frodó.

- Olyan, mint egy színházi előadás.

- És az milyen? - kérdezte megint, közben nagy, csillogó szemmel nézte Zoet, amitől a lány mindig frászt kapott, mikor a filmet nézte.

- Ö... mondjuk van egy történet... és azt eljátsszák. Lehet valós alapokon kreált vagy kitalált, a lényeg, hogy míg nézed, szórakoztasson. - magyarázta Zoe. - De inkább megmutatom. Ez a távirányító. - mutatta fel a dolgot. - A TV csatornáit lehet vele váltogatni. A piros gombbal lehet ki-be kapcsolni. Próbáld ki. - nyomta Legolas kezébe, mert úgy gondolta, ő csak nem rontja el. Legolas kemény koncentrálás közben kidugta a nyelvét, majd nagy szakértelemmel és hirtelen mozdulattal lenyomta a gombot, mire a TV életre kelt. Épp híradó ment.

- Úúúúú... aaaaa... - mondták a hobbitok nagy ámulatukban.

- Ebbe a dobozba beleszorult egy ember! - kiáltott fel Gimli a TVhez szökkenve... vagyis inkább trappolva, és épp hozzányúlt volna.

- Dehogy! Ez felvételről megy. Máshol felvették, és csak lejátsszák. Ez a TV távirányítója, de a többihez ne nyúljatok, mert azok máshoz vannak. - mondta Zoe, és elrángatta őket a TV elől, hogy bemutassa nekik a hifit, a hűtőt, a mikrót meg az egyéb ilyen műszereket, a körutat pedig a zuhanyzó/fürdőkád és a WC használatának pontos elmagyarázásával zárta le, mert ugye ez sem árt, és egyébként sem szeretett takarítani. - És most... ki fogja a konyhában lévő disznóólat eltakarítani?

- De a konyhában nem láttam disznóólat. - nézett be a konyhába Legolas, ól után kutatva.

- Sem disznót. - mondta Aragorn is körülkémlelve.

- Ez csak egy mondás. Szóval ki mosogat fel? - senkinek sem akaródzott önként jelentkezni, úgyhogy Zoe beugrott a számítógép elé, EXCEL bekapcs, és kész a táblázat:

Hétfő - Trufa és Pippin

Kedd - Frodó és Samu

Szerda - Aragorn

Csüt. - Bor.

Pént. - Én (Zoe)

Sz. - Gand. és Gim.

V. - Lego

A végére már megunta írni, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy másolással is lehet, és újra megcsinálta, majd kinyomtatta és kirakta a hűtőre egy citrom alakú hűtőmágnessel, amihez hozzáfűzte a hobbitok részéről, hogy az nem étel, hiába néz ki úgy, úgyhogy legyenek szívesek többé nem nyalogatni, mert lehet, hogy a festék mérgező. Sajnos, péntek lévén rá jutott a mosogatás, úgyhogy míg a társaság a TVn csüngve nagy ámulattal csodálta a péntek esti filmet (Star Wars: A jedi visszatér), addig ő a koszos, zsíros, ketchupfoltos tányérokat sikálta, és közben eltervezte, hogy mit fognak csinálni az elkövetkezőkben.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet **

**Este van, este van...**

Mosogatás végeztével Zoe elszántan becsörtetett a szobájába, és bőszen SMS-t írt barátnőjének, Arianának, aki röviden Ari vagy Ria volt... a lányok szerették a hárombetűs neveket.

"Hi Ri! Rég láttalak. Ha ráérsz, nem jössz el holnap hozzám? Zoe"

"Mondjuk ráérek. Mikor menjek?"

"9-10 körül jó? Utána elmennénk a városba."

"OK, go for shopping! Ott leszek. Bye. Love. Cupp. Hi!"

- Uh... - nézte az üzenet végét szemforgatva. - Helyes, ez is megvan... akkor nézzük a másikat! - mondta félhangosan Zoe, és újabb üzenetet írt, ezúttal Laranak, másik barátnőjének. Lara józanabb volt, mint Ari, de komolyabb, mint Zoe, aki valahol kettejük között állt. Úgy gondolta, Ari mellé Lara jó segítség lehetne, és biztosan neki is tetszene az ötlet... ha tudna róla.

"Szia! Ha ráérsz holnap, eljössz Arival és velem a városba?"

"Hello! Persze, szívesen. Mikor?"

"Gyere ide kilenc körül, és innen felmegyünk."

"Rendben, akkor holnap. Szia."

- Viola! - szólt, és lerakta a mobilját, majd bement a nappaliba, ahol a társaság kényelembe helyezte magát a már kihúzott ágyon, a foteleken vagy a Legolas számára odakészített matracon, és meredt szemekkel nézték, ahogy Skywalkert 'megkísérti' a sötét oldal, közben némán emésztettek... bár Gimli néha böfögött egyet-egyet, biztos a túl sok kóla miatt.

- Ne, Luke! Nem teheted! - kiáltotta Samu izgatottan.

- Ne állj a sötét oldalra! - mondta Pippin.

- Öhm... - nézett rájuk Zoe döbbenten. - O-ké... tehát, holnap vagy itthon maradunk, vagy elmegyünk. Melyiket választjátok? - állt a képernyő elé, hogy kénytelenek legyenek rá figyelni.

- Hát... - Gimli le sem vette a szemét a képernyőről, igaz, hogy Zoe ott állt előtte, de egy ötször két centis résen láthatta Luke jobb lábfejét, ami ugye több, mint a semmi.

- Jó lenne megismerni ezt a világot. - nézett fel Legolas a TV bűvöletéből.

- Én is így gondoltam. - mondta Zoe, azok meg csak bólogattak, s újra Lukért kezdtek aggódni, aki addigra már harcolni kezdett. Zoe sóhajtva odament az egyik szekrényhez, és félig belehajolva különböző ruhákat dobált ki belőle, aztán a szobájában is ugyanezt tette. Talált pár kisebb méretű kék meg piros pizsamát, csakhogy mindegyiken macik és egyéb aranyos dolgok voltak. Zoe vállat vont. - Ez van, ezt kell szeretni. - mire összeszedte a kellő mennyiségű pizsit (mert ugye kulturált környezetben nem várják el a vendégtől, hogy a koszos, büdös utazóruhában dőljön le a tiszta ágyba), a film is véget ért, így a társaság új élménnyel gazdagodva figyelmét ismét a kialakult és fennálló problémára fordította.

- Hogy lehet, hogy ismeri a küldetésünket? - kérdezte Gimli Zoera célozva.

- És miért van leírva egy könyvben? - toldotta meg Samu.

- Ha az egész le van írva, akkor talán elolvashatnánk. - vetette fel Frodó, az asztalon heverő könyv felé nyúlva.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez bölcs lenne. - szólt Gandalf, aki épp a pipáját tömködte.

- És mégis miért? - kérdezte Trufa. - Csak nem árthat...

- Vagy igen. Néha jobb, ha nem tudjuk előre a jövőt. - mondta komoran, és rá akart gyújtani, mikor Zoe visszatévedt a nappaliba egy halom ruhával a karjában.

- Gandalf! Itt nem pipázhatsz... meg más sem... rém büdös! És amúgy is, a dohányzás... izé, pipázás károsítja az ön és környezete egészségét. - darálta a reklámszöveget. - Ha mégis akarsz, akkor menj ki az erkélyre. - aztán meglátta Frodót, aki épp "A gyűrű szövetségét" lapozgatta, de még csak az elején járt. Zoe ledobott mindent a kezéből a földre, és kikapta Frodó kezéből a könyvet. - Ezt inkább nem akarod megnézni.

- De...

- De ha mondom, hogy nem! - mondta meggyőzően, és ellécelt a könyvvel, amit jól elrejtett a szobájában, majd visszatért. - Tudom, hogy kíváncsiak vagytok, de jobb, ha nem tudjátok meg, mit tartogat a jövőtök. - Gandalf erre "én-megmondtam" pillantással nézett Frodóra. - Szóval ha valakit mégis megkísértene a kíváncsiság... - jártatta végig rajtuk Zoe a tekintetét, és közben próbált áthatóan nézni, mint ahogy Galadriel, de eléggé bénára sikeredett. - ... akkor csak szóljon nekem, és azonnal intézkedek. Mellesleg itt vannak a hálóruháitok. - osztotta ki a kiszemelt ruhadarabokat.

- Én ezt nem veszem fel. - tiltakozott Gimli, mikor a lány átadott neki egy szivecskés pizsamát.

- Csak ez volt. - vonta meg a vállát Zoe.

- Egy törp nem hord _ilyen_ ruhát! - ejtette ki undorodva a kezéből.

- Márpedig nincs más. Meztelenül meg nem szeretnélek látni... - megremegett a gondolatra. - Előtte azonban jó lenne, ha lezuhanyoznátok, rendben? - nézett rájuk diszkréten szaglászva, mire bólintottak, és ülve maradtak. - Um... úgy gondoltam... most? - újabb bólintás, semmi mozgás. - Na, gyerünk, menjen már valaki! - erre mindenki felállt. - Jó, akkor döntsétek el, ki megy először, addig összeszedek pár törölközőt. - mire visszatért, már sorban álltak a fürdőszoba előtt, elől Frodó, aztán Samu, Trufa, stb. és leghátul, mint mindig, Aragorn, pedig neki lett volna a legszükségesebb egy jó kis fürdő. Zoe kiosztotta a tarka törölközőket. Mindenki baj nélkül túlesett a tisztálkodáson, csak Samu cserélte fel a hideg-melegvizes csap színét, ezért leforrázta magát, majd lefagyasztotta, aztán kompenzálta, és felváltva próbált egyenlíteni, nem sok sikerrel, így segítségért sikoltott. Természetesen mindenki beesett az ajtón különböző dolgokkal felfegyverkezve (váza, távkapcsoló, fülpiszkáló pálcika), mire Samu gyorsan eltakarta magát.

- Ki támadott meg? - kémlelt körül Aragorn.

- Senki, csak nem tudom beállítani a vizet. - panaszolta Samu, mire mindenki szitkozódva kitámolygott, Frodó pedig beállította Samunak a vizet. - Köszönöm, Frodó úr! - hálálkodott Samu, és meg akarta ölelni élete megmentőjét, de az gyorsan eltűnt a tett színhelyéről. Legutoljára Zoe ugrott be a kellemes vízsugár alá, ám amikor a törölközőért nyúlt, annak csak hűlt helyét találta, mire nagyot ordított mérgében, és dühösen belerúgott a fürdőkádba, úgyhogy elcsúszott, és seggre esett. A hangra persze megint odacsődült a társaság, de pár pillanat múlva vörösödve elfordultak.

- Mi a gond? - kérdezte Boromir összeszedve magát.

- Ki vette el a törölközőm? - kérdezte dühödten a lány.

- Melyik volt az?

- A rózsaszín, a legnagyobb.

- Hát... - kezdte Gimli.

- Gimli!

- Visszaadom!

- Kösz, de nem... - rázta meg a fejét undorodva, majd hogy lecsillapítsa a kitörni készülő dühét, mélyet sóhajtott. - Jó... Forduljatok el, és csukjátok be a szemeteket, de ne lessetek! - mondta, mire mindenki így tett, ő pedig pucéran elsprintelt a szobájába, közben szitkozódott. - Áh! Hideg, hideg, hideg... rohadt hideg van... ah... huh! - aztán becsapta az ajtót maga mögött. A társaság lassanként kinyitotta az egyik szemét, és utána néztek, de újra kinyílt az ajtó, ezért gyorsan visszahúzódtak. Zoe már átöltözött pizsamába. - Most már semmi bajom... Legolas, te hajat mostál?

- U-huh.

- És nem szárítod meg?

- Épp szárad.

- Na várj csak. - azzal előbányászta egy szekrényből az ezeréves, eredeti, made-in-CCCP hajszárítót, elmagyarázta, hogyan működik és hogy mit ne csináljon vele, majd a tünde kezébe nyomta, bízva benne, hogy az csak nem égeti le vele a haját, de ha mégis... nos, az az ő baja, meg van rá még pár ezer éve, hogy visszanövessze, nem igaz? Legolas beállt szárítani a haját, fújta, fújta, de valami égett szagra lett figyelmes.

- Mi lehet ez? - kémlelt körül, aztán meglátta a tükörben, hogy pár hajszálat bekapott a hajszárító feje. Eszeveszetten próbálta kitépni, mire még több akadt bele. Már majdnem hisztérikus sírógörcsöt kapott a szép hajának elvesztése miatt, mikor meglátta a polcon lévő ollót, és merész lépésre szánta magát. Azt a pár szálat levágta, és miután kifésülte a haját, szerencséjére pont nem látszott semmi a kis incidenséből. Mikor Zoenak visszaadta az átkozott masinát, kissé égett hajszaga volt, de a haján nem látszott semmi. Ezután mindenki alváshoz készülődött, Zoe pedig sutyiban előszedte a digitális fényképezőjét, és titkon megörökítette a Gyűrű szövetsége pizsamás verzióját: a hobbitok macis és virágos lánypizsikben hevertek egymás mellett a francia ágyon, a hatás kedvéért Zoe adott pár plüssállatot is nekik; Gimli rózsaszín szivecskésben feküdt két összetolt fotelben, egy kutyusos takaróval; Aragornnak és Boromirnak viszonylag normális pizsi jutott, bár eléggé kivágottak voltak melltájban; Gandalfra túl rövid volt, úgyhogy keze-lába kilógott alul-felül és kissé fojtogatta a ruhadarab; Legolas meg... nos ő jó volt úgy, ahogy volt, igaz, hogy neki is női pizsama jutott, cuki kis csipke fodrokkal a kéznél és a lábnál. Szóval igazán... egyedi látványt nyújtottak. Zoe magában röhögve gyorsan feltöltötte a gépére a képeket, aztán elmentette egy huszadik almappába, amit csak egy idegbeteg számítógépzseni talált volna meg... no meg ő. Közben Boromir is előkerült, és elfoglalta a Zoe ágya mellett kiterített hálózsákot, míg Legolasnak jutott a matrac Aragornék mellett.

- Ha esetleg rád lépnék éjjel, előre is bocsánatot kérek. - mondta neki a lány, majd lekapcsolta a villanyt, a sötétben hagyva a szegény, ledöbbent Boromirt, aki ezek után megpróbált lassan elhúzódni az ágytól.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet **

**Reggel és készülődés**

Az éj folyamán semmi nem történt, csönd volt és békesség, legalábbis Zoet semmi sem ébresztette fel. Ám kora reggel csörömpölés verte fel a békésen szunyókálókat. Zoe szemei felpattantak, és felülve hirtelen mozdulattal lefejelte az éjjeli lámpáját, így egyből visszahanyatlott. Boromir a kardjáért nyúlt, de mivel azt elkobozták tegnap, helyette Zoe zöld plüssmacija akadt a kezébe, amit a lány leverhetett, és Boromirnál köthetett ki. Zoe lefordult az ágyról, majdnem rá Boromirra, aki még időben arrébb húzódott és védelmezően átölelte a macit, majd a lány lassan kinyitotta az ajtót, aztán kifelé menet kétszer elbotlott a saját lábában, egyszer nekiment a falnak, aztán belerúgott az egyik ajtófélfába. A további utat egy lábon ugrálva tette meg a konyháig, ahol a padlón egy újabb széttört tányér hevert bűnjel gyanánt, mellette pedig a bűnösök rostokoltak tanácstalanul.

- Pip-pin... - nyomott el egy ásítást Zoe.

- Trufa volt!

- Tru-uf-aa... - ásított Zoe, és próbálta nyitva tartani a szemét, meg értelmesen beszélni.

- Nem is. - ellenkezett a hobbit.

- Akkor mindkettő... vagy egyik sem... vagy mittomén... tökmindegy... mi van? Jah! Mit csináltatok! - kérdezte tőlük, kidörgölve a szeméből az álmot, miközben a társaság többi tagja is lassan előjött, mind kócosan, ásítozva, gyűrött pizsikben. Legolas haja persze tökéletes volt, mint mindig, hóban-szélben-esőben, ahogy a reklám mondja, Aragorn azonban inkább hasonlított egy holdkóroshoz, mint egy jövőbeli uralkodóhoz. Zoe magában káromkodott egy szép sort, hogy ezt nem tudja lencsevégre kapni, pedig ez egy tökéletes Kodak pillanat.

- Hát... éhesek voltunk...

- Tipikus.

- És a hűtőizéből kerestünk valamit, de nem értem el... - magyarázta Trufa.

- Aha... takarítsátok fel! Add ide Legolast! - mondta, és kikapta Boromir kezéből a maciját.

- Tessék? - nézett fel meglepetten az igazi Legolas.

- Ő Legolas, a macim. - nyomta a tünde orra elé a kis névrokonát, egy nagy, zöld macit, sárga sapkával. Az igazi Legolas csak pislogott, és méregette a macit. - De csak Lego-nak becézem.

- És miért nevezted el róla? - kérdezte Gimli három elnyomott mosoly, két ásítás meg egy böfögés között.

- Mert zöld.

- És ez hogyan függ össze ve... - kérdezte volna Legolas, de addigra Zoe visszament a szobájába, visszabújt az ágyba, és bekapcsolva a TVt sorba megnézte a kedvenc animéit, vegyesen, németül, magyarul, épp ami ment. Ám egyszer csak kopogást hallott kintről.

- Gyere be! - mire Boromir visszajött, és megállt előtte, természetesen kitakarva a képet. - Igen?

- Hol vannak a ruháink?

- Jah! A mosógépben... elég koszosak voltak, úgyhogy bedobtam őket, majd később kitisztítom.

- És... addig mit vegyünk fel?

- Majd keresek nektek ruhát. - mondta, és visszafordult a képernyő felé, Boromir pedig ácsorgott még egy kicsit, aztán végül mégis megszólalt. - Ideadod? - mutatott a Zoe mellett heverő Legolas-macira. Zoe megrökönyödve nézett rá, aztán lassan felemelte a macit, és odaadta Boromirnak, aki kiment. Fél óra múlva megint kopogott valaki.

- Igeeee-eeeeeen?

- Kész a reggeli. - hallatszott Gandalf hangja.

- Megyek. - Zoe újra kifordult az ágyból, négykézláb érve földet, nyújtózott egyet, majd kiment. A társaság már ott várta, az ötszemélyes asztal meg volt terítve, akinek meg nem jutott hely, az a konyhapulthoz húzott székeknél ült.

- Nohát! - nézett csodálkozva körül Zoe, majd lehuppant az egyik helyre. Vele szemben Aragorn ült, vagy inkább félig aludt, a haja kócosan meredt az ég felé, és volt pár táska a szeme alatt. Ha nem tartotta volna a kezével az állát, belefejelt volna az előtte heverő tányérba, és valószínűleg ott is maradt volna. - Talán nem aludtál jól?

- Gimlinek hála... - nézett a törpre fáradtan.

- Mert?

- Egész éjjel fénykardokról, sötét oldalról, meg az erőről motyogott... felettébb idegesítő. - magyarázta Legolas, és leült mellé.

- Aha... - Zoe végignézett rajtuk, és a macit ölelgető Boromiron kívül egyik se tűnt annyira frissnek, bár Samut szemmel láthatóan felüdítette, hogy főzhetett valamit, ami éppen tojás volt, nyamm. Ahogy az étel illata betöltötte a konyhát, mindenki szájában összefutott a nyál, és kissé felébredve teljes gőzzel rávetették magukat a reggelire.

- Mit csinálunk ma? - kérdezte a reggeli után Aragorn, és elnyomott egy ásítást.

- Először Gandalf és Gimli felmosogatnak, mert ők a sorosok, addig meg keresek valami ruhát nektek, utána pedig kimegyünk. Apropó, két barátnőm velünk jön, remélem nem bánjátok.

- Nem. Jól hangzik. - bólintott Legolas, Zoe pedig ismét turkálni kezdett a szekrényekben, és nagy nehezen összeszedett nekik valami ruhát. A hobbitoknak a saját ruháiból adott, szerencséjükre volt közötte pár fiús darab. Gandalf és Gimli valahogy elmosogattak. Mivel Gimli nem érte el tökéletesen a mosogatót, Gandalf sikált fütyörészve cuki virágos köténykében, míg Gimli törölgette a tányérokat, és közben morgott, mint mindig. Gandalf szakálla majdnem belelógott a vízbe, úgyhogy Zoe összefogta egy hajgumival, és betömte a mágus kötényébe.

- Na, itt van a választék, lehet... válogatni. Akin hülyén áll, majd rendbe hozom, de előbb öltözzetek át. - mondta és lerakta a ruhákat, majd elment átöltözni. Előszedett egy fekete pólót, egy sötét halásznadrágot meg egy edzőcipőt, ezenkívül egy kisebb táskát, és egy napszemüveget. Mikor visszament, a látvány egészen tűrhető volt. A hobbitokat simán összetéveszthették volna pár kölyökkel, Gimlit egy szelídnek sem mondható motorossal, Gandalf amolyan Merlin/Mikulás/nagypapa keverék lett, Legolas egy igazán dögös férfi(nak tűnt), Aragorn meg Boromir... nos, ők sem panaszkodhattak az eredeti bőr dzsekijükben. - Rendben fiúk... elég... jól néztek ki... csak ez fordítva van. - mutatott Frodó pólójára. - Ez pedig nem illik össze. - mondta Gandalf csíkos nadrágjára és kockás ingjére mutatva. - Hé! Nem is adtam csíkos gatyát!

- Találtam. - vont vállat Gandalf mosolyogva.

- Ne turkálj a szekrényekben! Cseréld ki... erre. - keresett neki egy barna nadrágot. - Így már... tűrhetőbb. Jól van, figyeljetek. Ebben a városban soha nem látott dolgokat fogtok... öm... látni, amik, ha nem vigyáztok, bajba keverhetnek vagy komoly sérüléseket okozhatnak.

- Mondjuk? - szólt közbe Samu.

- Mondjuk meg is ölhetnek.

- Az tényleg komoly sérülés. - bólintott Trufa nagyon komolyan.

- Jah... Szóval maradjatok közel hozzám, és azt tegyétek, amit mondok. - mondta, majd elindult az ajtó felé, ám útközben a tekintete megpihent a tükörképén, és eszébe jutott valami. Gyorsan bement a szobájába, és a vitrinből előszedett pár dolgot.

- Most mi van? - nézett be a félig nyitott ajtón Trufa.

- Semmi, csak még kifestem magam. - szólt Zoe, épp pár pattanást tüntetve el a homlokáról.

- Hogy érted 'kifesteni'? - kérdezte Pippin beljebb lépve, s mögötte ott állt az egész társaság, mind kíváncsian nézve a műveletet. Erre Zoe szemforgatva magyarázni kezdte nekik.

- Nálunk a nők festéket raknak az arcukra, hogy szebbnek látszanak.

- Furcsa. - jegyezte meg Legolas. Zoe megvonta a vállát.

- Az, de ha egy kicsit is szebb leszek tőle, akkor már megérte. - azzal felrázta a szempillaspirált.

- És az meg mi?

- Ettől a szempilláim sötétebbnek és hosszabbnak látszanak. - mutatta, míg sminkelte magát a tükörben. Pippin eközben mögéállt, így mikor Zoe megfordult, a lány ijedten felkiáltott... aztán Pippin is... aztán mindketten egyszerre. - Huh... ne rémítgess.

- Csak néztem. - mentegetőzött a hobbit, míg visszament Trufa mellé. A társaság Zoet bámulta.

- Mi van? - kérdezte ingerülten a lány.

- Máshogy nézel ki. - válaszolta Boromir.

- Remélem, jó értelemben.

- Oh, igen. - bólintott Legolas.

- Indulhatnánk? - türelmetlenkedett Gimli.

- Várj, megcsinálom a hajamat. - mondta, és elölről felfogott két tincset, és hátragumizta, majd befonta... aztán szétszedte, és újra befonta... aztán megint szétszedte, kifésülte és újra befonta... aztán a földhöz csapta a fésűjét. A többiek türelmetlenül nézték végig Zoe harcát a hajával, majd Legolas megelégelte, és gyors mozdulatokkal összefonta úgy, ahogy neki is volt.

- Huh, köszi... - nézte meg az új fonatot Zoe.

- Indulhatnánk végre? - türelmetlenkedett Gimli.

- Persze, csak ha nem akarsz megnézni egy újabb Star Wars filmet.

- Nuh-uh... - ingatták a fejüket a Gimli mögött állók, visszagondolva az éjszakára.

- Van még több is? Remek... Majd ha visszajöttünk! - válaszolta Gimli, Zoe pedig kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, aztán egyből be is zárta, és megfordult. - Illetve... meg kell várni a barátnőimet, hamarosan itt lesznek. - nézett az órájára, és megcsörgette Ari mobilját, így jelezve, hogy "szedje a lábát", mire Ari visszacsörgette, hogy "jól van, megyek már", mire Zoe visszacsörgette, hogy "rendben, de siess, vagy...", mire Zoe... elrakta a mobilját. Laraban megbízott, úgyhogy erre a rítusra nála nem volt szükség. Mikor ezzel is végzett, indult volna újra befelé, ám a bejárati csengő megszólalt. - Tipikus...


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

**Hát... ők a Szövetség...**

- Ki az? - kérdezte Zoe.

- Na vajon? A Mikulás! - hallatszott kintről egy hang, mire Zoe kinyitotta az ajtót. Az ajtóban egy Zoenál sokkal magasabb és idősebb, barna, derékig érő, hosszú hajú lány állt kék felsőben és sötét, hosszú szoknyában, vállára vetve egy kék hátizsákkal, és a kezében az elmaradhatatlan szériatartozékával, aranyos cicájával, Mariweval. - Hello csajszi!

- Uffancs, gyere beljebb. Szia, Mari! - invitálta Zoe, és elállt az útból, hogy Lara be tudjon jönni. Ám mikor Lara épp belépett volna, megakadt a szeme a Zoe mögött álló népes társaságon. Ezt Zoe is észrevette.

- Ők... um, a barátaim. Ugye nem baj, hogy ők is jönnek? - kérdezte kicsit feszengve Zoe. Lara nagy szemekkel meredt a fura társaságra.

- Ő Lara, a barátnőm. - mutatott Zoe a lány felé, mire mindenki fejet hajtott neki. - És ők... Frodó, Samu, Trufa, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir és Legolas. - mondta sorban bemutatva a társaság tagjait, akik mind tiszteletteljesen üdvözölték az újonnan jöttet.

- Öhm... - meredt rájuk Lara kételkedve. - Zoe... biztos vagy te benne, hogy... normális vagy?

- Hidd el, hogy ők azok! - győzködte Zoe. - Én tanúsítom! És nem a színészek! Nem is cosplayesek!

- Hanem?

- A karakterek! A könyvből! Ők azok! - újságolta Zoe, Lara pedig még mindig hitetlenkedve végigmérte mindegyiket egytől egyig. Őt nehezebb volt meggyőzni, mint Zoet. Lara szkeptikusabb volt, neki bizonyíték kellett.

- Ha te vagy Frodó... - állt a hobbit elé. - Akkor... mutasd a Gyűrűt!

- Hát... - kezdte Frodó, és Zoera majd Gandalfra nézett, aki bólintott annak jeléül, hogy megbízhat benne. Erre Frodó lassan elővette az Egy Gyűrűt. Lara megrázkódott, ahogy megérezte a Gyűrűt körülvevő gonoszságot, és hátrébb lépett, míg Frodó gyorsan elrakta.

- Rendben, elhiszem. - mondta a lány bólintva. Elég meggyőző volt a dolog, már az érzés miatt is.

- Helyes! Már csak... - ekkor ismét csengettek. - Az emlegetett szamár... - Zoe odalépett az ajtóhoz, és kitárta. Kint egy derékig érő, szőke, göndör hajú lány állt, piros topban és kék miniszoknyában, hóna alá piros bőrtáska csapva.

- Szia Ar... - köszöntötte Zoe, mire Ari a nyakába borult, és két nagy cuppanós puszit nyomott a meglepett Zoe arcára. Arinál megszokottak voltak ezek a kitörések. Zoe nem nagyon szerette, ha az arcáról lenyalják a sminket, de hát Ari tudja... Aztán Ari végül elengedte, Zoe pedig köhögve levegő után kapkodott.

- Hé! Nem mondtad, hogy itt a nagyapád! - mondta Gandalfra nézve. - És az uncsiaid... - nézett a hobbitokra. - Hm, és egyesek milyen jóképűek! - tévedt a tekintete Legolasra.

- Ari, ők... ők... FrodóSamuTrufaPippinGimliGandalfAragornBoromirésLegolas. - hadarta egy szuszra a lány, de Ari lassú agya még így is megértette, és még nagyobb szemekkel meredt rájuk, illetve csak egyvalakire...

- Neeeeeeeem... - nyögte hitetlenkedve.

- Pedig de! - válaszolta Zoe "boborjános" stílusban. Erre Ari sikítva rávetette magát Legolasra, aki azt se tudta, mit csináljon kínjában, és próbálta finoman eltávolítani új imádóját, ám az olyan volt, mintha odaragadt volna, mégpedig jó erősen, pillanatragasztóval! Ari ezután lesmárolta Legolast, aki rémült pillantásokkal kért segítséget, de a többiek döbbenten léptek egy lépést hátrébb. Mindegyikőjük megijedt, mert lehet, hogy ő lesz a következő áldozat. De Ari nem tágított.

- Jajj, Legolas, annnnnnnnnyira örülök, hogy találkoztunk, el sem tudod képzelni, hogy... - kezdte az ömlengést Ari, de Zoe és Lara együttes erővel lerángatták a szegény tündéről.

- Nyugi, Ri, még megfojtod szegényt. - azzal Zoe elvezette barátnőjét egy félreeső helyre. - Figyu, én...

- Tényleg ők azok? Hogy kerültek ide? És miért pont ide? Miért nem szóltál előbb! Ha tudtam volna, hogy itt van ő is, már rég...

- Nyugi! ... én se tudom, hogy kerültek ide, de vigyázni kell rájuk. - súgta Arinak, mire az a válla mögött visszanézett, és megláthatta, ahogy a társaság magasabb tagjai a villanykapcsolót molesztálják, a hobbitok hálózati csatlakozót (konnektor) tanulmányozzák, Boromir a macit ölelgeti, Legolas meg a cipőkanalat mustrálja mélyrehatóbban. Ari visszanézett Zoera, mire az még megjegyezte: - És NE molesztáld Legolast, ha kérhetlek.

- Na? - jött oda Lara is, aki eddig a hobbitokat méregette, és elmagyarázta nekik, mire jó a konnektor, és hogy ne akarják annyira beledugni az ujjukat.

- De Lego olyaaaaaaan ari... csak nézd meg, hát nem ennivaló, a kis cuki-muki, édi-bédi kistigrisem. - nézett a tündére Ari, aki épp a tükörben igazgatta az Arinak hála, enyhén borzos haját. Lara úgy nézett Arira, mint aki nem teljesen normális, ami nem állt teljesen távol az igazságtól. Zoe visszafojtotta azt a kényszert, hogy kiadja magából Samu finom reggelijét, és Ari imádat-áradatához jó képet vágva válaszolt.

- Akkor se. Nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy a frászt hozd szegényekre.

- Hát... nem hinném, hogy félnek tőlem.

- Nem-e? - nézett rá Zoe, majd elnevette magát. - Majd meglátjuk.

- Mit tervezel?

- Elviszem... mármint visszük őket a városba.

- Hát... - ellenkezett Lara.

- Ha már itt vannak. - vonta meg a vállát Zoe.

- Ha már arra megyünk, vegyünk nekik pár rucit, ezek szörnyűek... gondolom te válogattad. - szólt Ari.

- Hé!

- Nyugi kis hobbit... akkor megyünk? - veregette meg Zoe fejét Ari vidáman, majd indult kifelé, míg a társaság félve elhúzódott a szűk folyosón az útjából, mondhatni falhoz lapultak. Arit ez nem zavarta, belekarolt Legolasba, és magával húzta a megszeppent tündét.

- Nem is vagyok hobbit... - morogta Zoe.

- Csak magasságban. - lökte oldalba Lara.

- Menjünk... illetve. Őt most itthon hagyjuk. - szedte el Zoe Boromirtól a macit, aki elkámpicsorodott képet vágott, míg Zoe kiterelte őket, majd bezárta az ajtót, és lementek a lépcsőházban, ki az ajtón a szabadba.

- Fura egy város. - jegyezte meg Trufa immár a szabadban, az utcákat és a házakat nézve.

- Ez semmi... majd ha a főtérre jutunk! - kiáltott neki hátra Ari, aki Legolassal sétált az élen, vezetve a csapatot, közben Legolasnak ömlengett és idegenvezetőt játszott. Aragorn haladt mögöttük Gandalffal és Gimlivel, akik a lány fölösleges beszédéből próbálták kiszűrni a számukra hasznos információt... illetve Gimli az épületek alkotóelemeit vizsgálgatta és morogva becsmérelt, közben a törpök gyönyörű munkáit magasztalta. Zoe és Lara hátul haladt, köréjük gyűlve a hobbitokkal és Boromirral, akik inkább távol tartották magukat Aritól.

- Virágok! Ezek milyen fajták? - futott az egyik út menti kis kerthez Samu.

- Passz, de ha visszajöttünk, majd jobban megnézheted őket. Most gyere. - rángatta el a hobbitot a virágágyástól Zoe, aki már épp leállt volna kertészkedni.

- Ez mi? - mutatott Frodó egy dologra.

- Autó... vagy kocsi, ahogy tetszik. Egy jármű, mi ló helyett ezen közlekedünk. - magyarázta Lara.

- Nem próbáljuk ki? - kérdezte Pippin Zoetól reménykedő szemmel.

- Nem tudom vezetni, és a miénk amúgy sincs itthon, a szüleim elvitték magukkal. - válaszolta Zoe. Ekkor befordultak egy utcasarkon. Eddig félreeső, kis utcában mentek, de most kijutottak egy nagyobb forgalmú utcára, ahol egy csomó autó cikázott az aszfalton, és sok járókelő mászkált a járdán. A hobbitok szeme-szája tátva maradt, de a többiek is meglepődtek.

- Ennyi izét... autót... és embert. - nézte Trufa, és a bámulástól majdnem lelépett a járdáról, de Zoe még időben visszahúzta.

- Ez veszélyes. - jegyezte meg Frodó.

- Csak egy kicsit... - nézett rá Lara. Elölről Ari hangja hallatszott, aki már elkezdte mesélni az élettörténetét Legolasnak (amit Legolas persze nem értett), kezdve azzal, hogy az oviban szépségversenyt nyert, és egyéb ilyen hasznos dolgokat fecsegett.

- Ari úrnő mindig ilyen... furcsa? - kérdezte Boromir Zoetól.

- Aha... tipikus szőke nő... - Boromir értetlen pillantására Zoe felnevetett, majd megmagyarázta neki.

- Értem... de egyáltalán nem tűnik valami jó barátodnak.

- Tulajdonképpen... annyira nem is az, inkább ismerős. Régen együtt jártunk iskolába (újabb értetlen pillantás), jól elvoltunk, de aztán távol kerültünk egymástól és meg is változtunk mindketten. Néha még ma is találkozgatunk, de nem sokszor.

- Akkor miért hívtad el? - kérdezte Zoe hóna alól Pippin.

- Nem is tudom... Mert nem volt más... és régen jóban voltunk. - válaszolta vállat vonva. - Talán ki akartam próbálni, hogy működne e a dolog. De változnak az idők... és az emberek is... már megbántam, hogy elhívtam, de most azért nem küldhetem el... amúgy se menne.

Eközben Lara Samuval és Frodóval társalgott.

- Te is ismered a történetünket? - kérdezte a lánytól Frodó.

- Természetesen, itt a legtöbb ember ismeri. - erre a mondatra Frodó agytekervényei gyors működésbe kezdtek.

- Akkor tudod, honnan jöttünk.

- Igen.

- És azt is, hogy hová megyünk?

- Persze.

- És azt is, hogy mi fog történni?

- Természetesen.

- És mi fog történni?

- Hát, tudod, lesz egy nagy há... - kezdte Lara, de Zoe közbevágott.

- Ne mondj neki semmit, Lara. - intette barátnőjét. - Nem szabad megtudniuk, mi fog történni, mert megváltozna a történet.

- Tényleg! Ez bizony igaz! - helyeselt Lara jobban belegondolva a dologba. - Majdnem elszóltam magam.

- Igen, majdnem... - duzzogott Frodó.

- Na, ne durcáskodj. - vigasztalta Lara megpaskolva a hobbit vállát. - Annyit megsúghatok... - halkította le a hangját a lány, így csak Frodó hallhatta. - Hogy jó vége lesz.

- Igen? Na de milyen áron? - kérdezte Frodó, de Lara csak vállat vont, és más témára tért.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet **

**Mi lesz, ha a Szövetség egy bevásárlóközpontba kerül...**

- Gyerünk, menjünk be ide. - vonszolta Ari Legolast egy divatszaküzlet felé, miután elérték a sétáló utcát, ami tele volt boltokkal és üzletekkel. Legolas már rég feladta a reményt, hogy valaha is megszabadul a lánytól, és megadóan engedett. A többiek körbebámulva követték őket, leghátul Zoeval, aki a nem éppen rózsás pénzügyi helyzetét mustrálta a tárcájában. Mire felnézett, Ari már egy halom ruhát összeszedett, és mindet Legolas karjába ömlesztette, hogy a tünde próbálja fel neki. Legolas épp ott helyben levetkőzött volna (több női bevásárló nagy örömére), mikor Ari szeme megakadt valamin, és sikítva felkapta. Egy rózsaszín top volt, elég hülyén kivágva, ezüst flitterekkel és nyuszis mintával.

- Ez... ez... egyszerűen szuper! - nézte a ruhadarabot, és elviharzott az öltözőbe, félrelökve Legolast, aki épp el akarta foglalni a fülkét. Lara és Zoe csak a szájukat húzták.

- Nem hagyhatnánk egyszerűen itt? - kérdezte súgva Legolas Zoetól, aki csak vállat vont.

- Az udvariatlanság lenne. - szúrta közbe Gandalf mosolyogva. - De persze az illemet egyes esetekben...

- ... mint ez. - szólt közbe Pippin.

- Igen, nos... elhanyagolhatjuk. - fejezte be a mondatot Gandalf.

- Akkor? - nézett körül Trufa.

- Nyomás! - szólt Legolas, mire kiviharzott az üzletből, nyomában a többiekkel, csak Zoe és Lara maradt, majd egymásra nézve vállat vontak, és gyorsan utánuk eredtek. Pár üzlettel odébb végül mindenki összetömörült és megállt.

- Most hová? - néztek körül.

- Mit szólsz egy bevásárlóközponthoz? - javasolta Lara a közelükben lévő épületre mutatva.

- Hm... jó ötlet. De előtte elmondok pár dolgot nektek. Tehát, ahol az előbb voltunk, az egy üzlet. Vagy bolt. Ezek mind mást árulnak, valami TVket, valami ruhát, van, ami ételt. - a hobbitok szeme felcsillant a mondat végét hallva. - Bárhova bemegyünk, ne nyúljatok semmihez. Rendben? - kollektív fejrázás, amit bólintásnak is vehetünk. - Akkor menjünk. - elindult egy irányba, a többiek utána, míg el nem értek egy nagy, többszintes épülethez. Megálltak előtte, és szájtátva nézték a visszatükröződő felületű burkolatot.

- Úúúú... aaaa... - mondták a hobbitok kórusban.

- Hogy csillog! - nézte Gimli. - Akár egy... drágakő. Az. Igen.

- Hé! Látom magam benne! - örült Legolas, míg Lara lemondóan megrázta a fejét, és bement a fotocellás ajtón, nyomában a társasággal. Bent ismét nagy bámulás következett. Lara már kissé kezdte unni, hogy mindenre nagy szemekkel merednek.

- Aragorn, nézd ezt! - mutatott a földre Boromir.

- Mi az? - állt mellé Aragorn.

- Valami írás a földön.

- Elég tündének néz ki. - áll melléjük Frodó.

- Nem, még sosem láttam ilyen tünde írást. Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy itt így írnának. - tanulmányozta mélyrehatóbban Legolas, a rezidens tünde-nyelv szakértő.

- Gandalf? - fordult Aragorn a mágus felé, aki melléjük cammogott. - Talán te le tudod fordí... - ekkor a semmiből egy férfi jött elő hatalmas felmosóval a kezében, és eltakarította a kiömlött kólát a társaság lábai elől, majd fütyörészve továbbállt.

- Öhm... - néznek fel összezavarodva, míg Zoe és Lara a háttérben diszkréten egymásra dőlve szétröhögik az agyukat.

- Na jó, induljunk el e... - szólt Zoe, mikor abbahagyta a röhögést. - Hol van Trufa? És Pippin? - nézett körül, ám a hobbitokat sehol sem látta.

- Nagyszerű... és Samu és Frodó? - nézett Lara jobban körül.

- Akkor gyerünk fiúk, keressü... hé! Hova lett mindenki? Valaki? - Zoe most már körbe forgott, de senkit sem látott a társaságból Larán kívül, és ez felettébb idegesítette. - Na jó... ez jól kezdődik... ha hobbit lennék, hová mennék? Ez rímelt... hm... kaja!

- Akkor irány arra! - azzal elindultak arra, amerre az ételek voltak. Mikor odaértek, elhatározták, hogy kétfelé mennek, Lara a zöldségeknél tesz látogatást, míg Zoe az ellenkező irányba. A hobbitok már megdézsmálták a gombákat, a paradicsomokat, és épp a répákat akarták kivégezni, mikor feltűnt a láthatáron Lara.

- PIPPIN! TRUFA! - kiáltotta Lara, és megindult feléjük, de a hobbitok megijedtek tőle, és gyorsan elfutottak. Lara hiába eredt a nyomukba, az egyik sarkon befordulva elvesztette őket. - Huh... akkor keressük meg a többieket. - fújta ki magát, aztán elindult a ruhák felé. Zoe eközben elért a zenékhez és könyvekhez. Ahogy nézelődött, elment egy fura ember mellett, aki egy CDt hallgatott a fülhallgatóval, és a lábával verte a taktust. Zoe összeráncolt szemöldökkel megállt, és visszament.

- Gandalf? - nézte, de a mágus nem reagált, mert csukott szemmel hallgatta a zenét. Zoe erre kikapcsolta a lejátszót.

- Na! - nyögte a mágus.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Zenét hallgattam. Nagyon tetszik. - mondta Gandalf, és visszarakta a helyére a fülhallgatót.

- "Party Polka"? - olvasta le a CD tokjáról. - Ewww... hát van egy ízlésed... nem láttad a többieket?

- Mintha Frodót a könyvek felé láttam volna elmenni.

- Na ne! Akkor gyerünk, keressük meg őket.

- Nem hallgathatnám még egy kicsit?

- Nem! Otthon is van... - hazudta Zoe.

- Remek! Akkor induljunk. - indult el Gandalf hipersebességgel, Zoe alig bírta követni. A könyveknél megtalálták Frodót és Samut, akik épp "A gyűrű szövetségét" bújták nagyban.

- Frodó! - kiáltotta Zoe, és kikapta a hobbit kezéből a könyvet, majd a Samuéból is.

- Add vissza! - nyúlt érte Frodó, de Zoe feltartotta magasra.

- Nem! Tudod, hogy nem szabad.

- De...

- Semmi de, indulás. - mondta Zoe ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

- Ne parancsolgass nekem, nem vagyok gyerek. Sőt, idősebb vagyok nálad!

- Én meg nagyobb! - fogta meg Frodó karját a lány, de az kihúzta a markolásból. Az emberek kezdtek felfigyelni a vitára. - Na... Frodó. - Frodó sértődötten állt összefont karral. - Gandalf... térítsd már jobb belátásra. - kérte a lány a mágust.

- Hát... igaza van. - mondta Zoenak Gandalf.

- Hmpf... összeesküvés? Legyen! Gandalf, kapsz egy polka CD-t, ha meggyőzöd.

- Rendben! Frodó, hallgass rá, igaza van!

- De...

- Ha MONDOM, hogy IGAZA van. - hajolt fölé Gandalf fenyegetően.

- No de Gandalf úr... - szólt Samu tiltakozva, mire Gandalf rámeredt, ezért elhallgatott.

- Akkor indulás. - mondta Zoe, és elindult, nyomában a többiekkel. Útközben Gandalf kiválasztotta a kívánt CDt, bár habozott a Party Polka Vol.2 és a Polkaőrület között, de az előbbinél maradt. Legolast a parfümöknél találták meg, épp két mintát szaglászott nagy szakértelemmel.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Samu.

- Parfüm minta. Nem tudom, melyik a jobb. - nyújtotta a hobbit felé a két mintát, aki szintén megszaglászta.

- Szerintem ugyanolyan.

- Nem, van egy árnyalatnyi eltérés a két illat között.

- Biztos... - hagyta rá Samu.

- Te, nem láttad... - kezdte Zoe, de...

- LEGOLAAAAAAAS! - hallatszott valahonnan, mire mindannyian a hang irányába fordultak. A sorok között Ari jött hipersebességgel. Legolas nyelt egyet, és kezdett ideges lenni.

- O-óóóóóóóó... - mondta Frodó. Ari egyre közelebb jött.

- Szégyen a futás, de hasznos. - súgta Zoe Legolasnak, mire a tünde bólintott, és indult volna el, de Ari nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt, és ráugorva ledöntötte Legolast a lábáról.

- Miért hagytál el? Azt hittem, meghalok bánatomban, de miután végigkérdeztem az összes arra járót, hogy nem látták-e a szuper pasimat, ide irányítottak, és lám, megtaláltalak. - mesélte Ari Legolason ülve.

- Na jó, maradjatok itt mindannyian, te is Ari, míg meg nem keresem a többieket. - adta ki a parancsot Zoe, majd Gandalf fülébe súgta. - Szedd le Legolasról, ha tudod. - mire Gandalf bólintott, Zoe pedig ismét elindul keresni a hiányzókat. Gimlit a kutyakajáknál találta meg, amint éppen evett valamit.

- Gimli... mit eszel? - nézte a zacskót Zoe. - Te.. jó... ég!

- Finom ez a keksz... - csámcsogta Gimli.

- Uh... igen... ezt most szépen hagyjuk itt, jó?

- Nem vihetném mégis magammal?

- Nem... ennyi kutyakaja bőven elég volt neked mára.

- Van a házadban ilyen?

- Ilyen nem, de más van. Nem láttad Aragornt?

- Valamerre arra ment. - mutatta Gimli az irányt, mire Zoe, magával húzva a még mindig csámcsogó Gimlit, és elindult a mutatott irányba. Aragorn egy nagy képernyő előtt állt, és közel hajolva tanulmányozta azt. Lara mellette állt, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem ismerné a férfit, de közben odasúgott néha neki egy-egy szót.

- Gyere már el onnan, mindenki minket néz. - szólt halkan Lara, és bosszúsan kémlelte azokat, akik bámultak.

- Várj csak még egy kicsit, hadd tanulmányozzam ezt a masinát. - mondta Aragorn, és olyan közel hajolt a TVhez, hogy az orra súrolta a képernyőt.

- Ez károsítja a szemet... neked pedig az nem jönne jól. - súgta Lara. - Na, gyere már, keressük meg a többieket.

- Várj egy kicsit...

- Aragorn? - jött oda Zoe.

- Hm? - kérdezte a kósza, fel se nézve, közben az ujjával bökdöste a képernyőt.

- Gyere már! - húzta el Lara Aragornt.

- Kis pontok vannak rajta. - szögezte le Aragorn még mindig a TVt nézve.

- Igen zseni, azokból áll össze a kép. - mondta Lara.

- De mindig mozognak!

- Majd elmagyarázom, hogy működik, de most menjünk. Pippin! - szúrta ki a hobbitot a videóknál Lara, amint az "A két tornyot" tanulmányozta. Pippin a neve említésére felnézett, de addigra Lara már ott állt mellette, így a hobbit nem tudott elmenekülni. - Na gyere. - kapta el az ingujjánál.

- Legolaszék Arival a parfümöknél vannak, várjatok ott rám, míg megkeresem Boromirt. - mondta Laranak Zoe és elindult vissza ismét. Lara az összeszedett kis csapattal megérkezett a mondott helyhez. Ari addigra már leszállt a tündéről, és a körömlakkokat csekkolta, közben kifestette a körmét, kipróbálta a rúzsokat, a szemceruzákat, és a parfümöket, aztán befújta Legolast valami rém büdös kölnivel, amitől a szegény tünde percekig fuldokolva köhögött, majd a polcokon található dolgok pofátlan használatba vételével Legolason manikűrt hajtott végre, és kifestette a tünde körmeit pirosra kék csíkokkal. Samu és Frodó mindezt Gandalf mögé bújva figyelték végig, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel, mikor meglátták a visszatérő Larat, az egyetlen embert, akire Ari hallgatott... valamennyire.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

**Az új kedvenc és hogyan rázzunk le egy szőke nőt...**

- Itt vagyu... n... k... Ari! - állt meg Lara döbbenten. - Mit... mit csináltál szegénnyel?

- Csak kipofoztam, így még szebb és édesebb. - mondta büszkén Ari és megölelte új "fiúját", mire Legolas olyan képet vágott, mintha mindjárt kitaccsolna. Aragorn meredten nézett rá.

- Mi? - szólalt meg végül Legolas, mert megunta, hogy őt bámulja, ráadásul pislogás nélkül!

- Kezdesz Glorfindelre hasonlítani.

- Na nem! - tiltakozott Legolas. - Ezt kikérem mag...

- Szép a körmöd... tünde... - vigyorgott Gimli, de mivel a szakálla eltakarta a száját, ez nem látszott.

- Uh kösz... - nyögte Legolas. Ekkor Trufa is odatéblábolt véletlenül, kezében egy halom répát hozva. A hobbitok ezen felbuzdulva elkezdték rágcsálni a zöldséget.

- És Boromir? - nézett körül Frodó, megszámolva a népet.

- Zoe keresi. - nyugtatta Lara.

- Nem tudnál segíteni Legolason? - kérdezte suttogva Frodó a lánytól.

- Bajosan... de eddig semmi baja nem lett... - kacsintott rá Lara, mire Frodó elmosolyodott. Zoe közben mindent bejárt, mire végül megtalálta Boromirt, a játékosztály legeldugottabb szegletében, amint a plüssállatokat szemrevételezte. Már egy csomó plüssmaci hevert a földön, és épp a nyuszik jöttek sorra. Boromir mindegyiknek mélyen a szemébe nézett, majd ledobta őket.

- Boromir... mit csinálsz? - lépett hozzá Zoe.

- Keresek egy ilyet. - mutatott a földön heverő plüsstömegre, Zoe pedig sóhajtva nekiállt felszedni a játékokat és visszarakosgatni a polcra. Aztán egyszer csak Boromir nem dobott le újabbat. Ezen Zoe meglepődött, akinek a hajlongástól elkezdett fájni a dereka, ezért ha nehezen is, de felegyenesedett.

- Ez az! - mondta Boromir. Zoe megnézte, mit tart a kezében. Egy világoskék, kicsi plüssnyuszi volt, nagy, barna szemekkel. Aki ránézett, elolvadt tőle.

- És? Mi van vele? - kérdezte Zoe.

- Ezt kerestem.

- Még bővebben? - faggatta Zoe, Boromir pedig motyogott valamit. - Bocs, de nem hallottam.

- Merthasonlítazöcsémre! - hadarta Boromir elvörösödve. Zoe tátott szájjal meredt rá.

- A... ha... jóóóóóó... - mondta lassan, aztán jobban megnézte a nyuszit, és igaz ami igaz, tényleg volt valami hasonlóság. Na nem mintha Faramir kék szőrű, barna szemű (de barna hajú és kék szemű!) lett volna, nagy, lógó fülekkel és rendellenesen nagy, csillogó szemekkel, de azért volt valami hasonlóság. Boromir nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki elmozdulna, ezért Zoe ismét cselhez folyamodott, de előtte alaposan lecsekkolta a pénztárcáját. - Megveszem neked, és akkor a tiéd lesz, jó? - erre Boromir boldogan bólintott, és visszaindultak.

- Pár ruhát azért még veszünk, mielőtt elmegyünk. - mondta a többiekhez érve Zoe, míg berakta a kosárba Boromir nyusziját Gandalf polka CDje, meg pár félig megrágott répa mellé. - Akkor... te... jó... ég! Legolas! Mi történt veled?

- Ari történt vele. - jegyezte meg Lara.

- Szép körmök... - nézte Legolas kezét. - Bár a zöld jobb lenne.

- Én nem nevetek! - mondta Legolas durcásan.

- Mit is mondtál? Ruhát? Remek! Majd én! Ebben profi vagyok, gyere Lego! - lelkesedett fel Ari, és megindult, húzva maga mögött a még mindig kölnibűzös, és körömlakkszagú Legolast.

- Na! Vigyázz a körmömre... - szólt Legolas, mire Zoe és Lara egymásra meredt. A többiek az orrukat befogva követték az őrült lányt.

- Szerintem a felsők mindenkire jók, a nadrágok is, kivéve a hobbitokét, mert azok eredetileg női ruhák. - szúrta közbe Zoe, míg Ari megint egy csomó ruhát halmozott Legolas kezébe, Lara pedig sorra mindet visszarakta az eredeti helyére.

- Mi? - kérdezte Trufa.

- Női ruha? - nézett magán végig Samu. - Na de...

- Mi van, nem tetszik? Mert azok az én ruháim! - tornyosult feléjük Zoe a maga 160 centijével.

- De... uh... nagyon szépek... - vigyorgott Pippin. - Csak ezért mégis...

- Itt van pár nadrág nektek. - lökött a hobbitoknak Ari négy "nagy" szakértelemmel kiválasztott halászgatyát (vagyis leszedett négy nadrágot csak úgy látásból), majd visszatért Legolashoz, és dögös testhez simuló ingeket meg bőrnacikat próbáltatott fel vele. Azért Ari szemmértéke mégis jó lehetett, mert a hobbitok gatyái mind egytől egyig passzoltak rájuk.

- Nem mehetnénk? - türelmetlenkedett Gimli.

- Igeeeeen! - helyeselt Trufa és Pippin bólogatva.

- Ari, készen vagy már? - sürgette a lányt Lara.

- Még csak ezt a pár felsőt hagy nézzem meg...

- Nem, nem, készen van! - mondta Legolas, és elindult kifelé, Arival a nyomában.

- Várj, Lego, még eltévedsz! - kiáltotta utána Ari. Zoe vállat vonva elindult a pénztár felé, kifizette a cuccokat, majd Aragorn kezébe nyomva a szatyrot, és Larat magával húzva megkereste Arit és Legolast. Ari a virágokat nézegette, és már előre eltervezte az esküvői csokrát. Zoe hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lecsapott.

- Ari, Legolasnak most mennie kell. - mondta, és Lara közben magával húzta a tündét.

- Nem! Magammal viszem haza! - ellenkezett Ari, és megfogta Legolas másik karját, így kétfelől húzták szegényt.

- De neki most világkörüli körútra kell mennie, tudod, dedikálás, szereplések, interjúk, fárasztó talkshowk, éjjel-nappal munka, senkire sem jut ideje, meg ilyenek. - magyarázta Zoe, és Lara közben egyre visszább húzta Legolast, de Ari nem tágított.

- Akkor vigyen magával! - kapaszkodott Legolas felsőjébe, szinte leszakítva a tündéről.

- Sajnos nem lehet, a menedzser nem engedi, nekem se engedte. - győzködte Zoe, Lara pedig bólogatott, míg Legolasnak halvány lila gőze sem volt róla, miről beszél Zoe. Zoe bízott abban, hogy Ari annyira sík, hogy mindent bevesz, amit nagy komolyan előad neki. És így is lett, pedig Zoe már elmondta neki, hogy azt se tudja, hogyan kerültek hozzá, de hát Arinak rossz volt a rövidtávú memóriája, arról nem is beszélve, hogy szelektív is.

- És mikor megy el? - kérdezte Ari bánatosan.

- Ma délután. De még haza kell vinnem, hogy rendbe szedhesse magát. - ez betett Arinak. Legolas tényleg elég ramatyul nézett ki, és szagra sem volt a legkellemesebb.

- De... én... csak... - Ari elkezdett könnyezni. Zoe próbálta Legolast eltuszkolni, de annak kezdett megesni a szíve a lányon.

- Nehogy megsajnáld, mert nem tudod, mire képes! Rosszabb, mint száz ork. - súgta Lara Legolas fülébe.

- Azért nem hiszem...

- De ha mondom! Azok csak megölnek, de ő egymagában az alvilág legmélyebb bugyrainak legsötétebb szörnyeivel ér fel, mert nemcsak teljesen megsemmisíti fizikai valódat, hanem elsorvasztja a lelkedet. - erre Legolas nyelt egy nagyot, elvégre nem akarta, hogy idő előtt elsorvadjon a lelke, mert ugye, sosem lehet tudni. - Szóval menj csak a többiekhez, mindjárt jövünk. - lökte meg Legolast bátorítóan, majd Arihoz fordult. - Tudod, hogy az ilyen szépfiúknak egy csomó lányrajongója van, biztos van mindenhol legalább egy barátnője, úgyhogy inkább ne törd össze a szíved miatta.

- Hát jó... és a többiek?

- "Hát már sosem adja fel?" - gondolta Zoe.

- Nem, ők is vele mennek. Tudod, egy csapat, mindenhova együtt járnak. - veregette meg Ari vállát Zoe, és közben magában jót röhögött. - Na megyünk, jó volt újra dumálni veled, remélem még találkozunk. Most megyek, hazaviszem őket. Szia! - köszönt el tőle Zoe mosolyogva, aztán Laraval kiterelték a társaságot az ajtón, otthagyva Arit magára.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet **

**Daloljunk!**

- Hogyan sikerült meggyőznöd? - faggatta Frodó.

- Könnyen és ügyesen. - kacsintott rá Lara. Ekkor Trufa meghúzta a kabátját, mire lenézett rá. - Igen?

- Éhes vagyok.

- Hát persze... hm... veszek valami kaját, és otthon csinálunk belőle ebédet. Samu, gyere velem, te tudsz főzni. A többiek, várjatok itt. - mondta Zoe, azzal magával húzta Samut egy élelmiszerboltba.

- Mit lehet tíz emberre főzni gyorsan? - kérdezte, míg a felső polcokat mustrálta, Samu ugyanígy tett a lentiekkel.

- Krumpli... hm... hússal... nyamm. - mondta Samu, és közben összefutott a nyál a szájában.

- Megveszem, ha megcsinálod. - nézett le rá Zoe, Samu pedig felnézett rá és összebólintottak. Eközben kint a többiek kicsit arrébb mentek, és leültek egy szabad padra, szemben egy zenebolttal, ahonnan zene szűrődött ki.

_"Why'd you lie to me  
__Can't be trusted good for nothin' type of brother  
__Everything you claim to be was a lie...lie."_

- Uh, ez a kedvencem! - mondta Lara, mikor meghallotta Anastacia dalát, de ekkorra vége is lett, és egy újabb dal következett.

_"All my life I've been waiting  
__For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
__It's not okay I don't feel safe "_

- Ezt is szeretem. - szólt Lara, és senkitől sem zavartatva elkezdett énekelni.  
_"Left broken empty in despair  
__Wanna breath can't find air  
__Thought you were sent from up above  
__But you and me never had love  
__So much more I have to say  
__Help me find a way  
__And I wonder if you know  
__How it really feels  
__To be left outside alone  
__When it's cold out here  
__Well maybe you should know  
__Just how it feels  
__To be left outside alone  
__To be left outside alone  
__All my life I've been waiting  
__For you to bring a fairytale my way  
__Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
__It's not okay I don't feel safe  
__I need to pray."_ - énekelte nagy átéléssel, s a hangja majdnem olyan tökéletes volt, mint az igazi énekesé. Egyre hangosabban énekelt, becsukott szemmel. A társaság döbbenten hallgatta, majd a járókelők is egyre jobban köréjük gyűltek, és nézték, ahogy ez a lány teljes szívből énekel, nem zavartatva magát, szabadjára engedve az érzéseit a dalban. Mikor Lara befejezte, és kinyitotta a szemét, döbbenten vette észre, hogy egy nagy embertömeg közepén áll, és mindenki őt tapsolja. Először szóhoz sem jutott, majd rebegett valami köszönetfélét. A tömeg oszlani kezdett, míg végül újra csak a társaság és Zoe maradt.

- Ez szép volt. - dicsérte Zoe. - Na nem mintha nem hallottam volna már párszor.

- Igazi tehetség! - mondta Frodó, mire Lara elvörösödött. - Ilyen gyönyörűen nem hallottam még senkit sem énekelni!

- Köszi... - szólt Lara szinte suttogva.

- Indulhatunk haza? - nézett a többiekre Zoe, és mindenkinek a kezébe nyomott valamit. Így Gimli cipelhette a húsokat, Aragorn és Boromir a krumplit, Trufa és Pippin a ruhákat, Legolas meg a többit.

- Nekem mennem kell, ugye nem baj... különóra... - szólt közbe Lara. - Pedig szívesebben maradnék. - nézett Frodóra.

- Ilyenkor? Nyáron? Délután? - nézett rá nagy szemekkel Zoe. - Inkább élveznéd a szünetet.

- Azt csinálom. Énekóra. - válaszolta Lara.

- Holnap nem jössz el? Elmehetnénk megint valahova.

- Nem, elutazunk. Bocs. Pedig jó lenne. - nézett még mindig Frodóra, aki szomorúan bámult vissza rá.

- Kár... - csóválta meg a fejét Zoe.

- Akkor szia. - köszönt el Lara Zoetól. - Viszlát, remélem még találkozunk! Namarië! - mondta a társaságnak, akik fejet hajtva búcsúztak. Lara elsétált, de Frodó utánaszaladt, és eléállt. Lara megállt, és lenézett rá. Frodó intett neki, hogy hajoljon le, és a lány így is tett.

- Ha mégse találkoznánk... - szólt a hobbit, és megpuszilta Larat, aki szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől, aztán megölelte Frodót, és ismét elindult. Frodó ott maradt egyedül, és nézte a lány távolodó alakját, amíg az már olyan messze járt, hogy nem láthatta, ezért visszakullogott a rá váró társasághoz. A többi hobbit együttérzően veregette meg a vállát, majd elindultak az ellenkező irányba. Délután négyre hazajutottak, és Samu nekiállt főzni, Zoe besegítésével. Trufa és Pippin is akartak segédkezni, de miután nyálcsorgatva majdnem rávetették magukat az így is megharapdált zöldségekre, Samu kipenderítette őket a konyhából. A többiek a TVt bámulták, épp egy talkshow ment, "Más a gyermekem apja" témával, amit Aragorn lenyűgözőnek talált, talán feltámadt benne az apai ösztön, vagy mi. Frodó Zoe szobájában szomorkodott, aztán ismét eszébe jutott a rögeszméje, és a Gyűrűk urás könyveket kereste mindenhol, de Zoe résen volt, és felrakta őket a videókazikkal együtt a szekrény tetejére, és azt is eltakarta, így nem érték el és nem is látták. Legolas körméről először leszedték a körömlakkot, meg Zoe befújta férfideóval, de így csak még büdösebb lett, úgyhogy beállította a ventillátor elé, hadd menjen ki a szaga. Gandalf jobban megismerkedett a számítógéppel, és épp egy gyilkolós-lövöldözős játékkal játszott nagy beleéléssel, mikor az estebéd elkészült.

- Igazán kitettél magadért, Samu. - dicsérte Frodó kertésze főztjét, aki csak úgy dagadt a büszkeségtől.

- Köszönöm, Frodó úr, de Zoe úrnő sokat segített. - mondta pirulva a hobbit.

- Akkor az úrnőt is dicséret illeti! - bólintott Boromir.

- Éljen az úrnő! - emelte meg a poharát Aragorn.

- Jó! Elég! - fakadt ki Zoe idegesen. - Ne úrnőzzetek, mert nem vagyok az.

- Akkor hogy hívjunk?

- Csak Zoenak, rendben? - kollektív bólogatás. - Helyes! A finom ebéd... vagy vacsora után pedig majd csinálunk valamit.

- Csodás! - csillant meg Trufa szeme a fényben.

- Nos, ez igazán finom volt! - dőlt hátra elégedetten Pippin. - Samu, Zoe elismerésem... Akkor mit csinálunk?

- Nem is tudom... a TV nézés egy idő után unalmas... ti mit szoktatok csinálni?

- Hát, elmegyünk a kocsmába... és ott... beszélgetünk. - mesélte Trufa visszaemlékezve.

- Más? - nézett a többiekre Zoe.

- Megnézzük az aznap bányászottakat. - mondta Gimli.

- Aha... ezt most nehéz lenne, kivéve, ha a ma vett cuccokat akarjuk megmustrálni.

- Inkább ne! - tiltakozott Boromir, aki nem akarta, hogy a többiek a nyusziját birizgálják (Zoe által Nyusz Lee-nak keresztelve). Az csak az övé volt, a sajátja, a drágaszága... köhm, igen.

- Mi éneklünk és történeteket mesélünk. - mondta Legolas.

- Ez már egy jobb opció! - helyeselt Zoe. - Ezt csináljuk, mihelyst természetesen a mai ügyeleteseink, Gandalf és Gimli, felmosogatnak. - mondta vigyorogva, és odatartotta Gandalfnak a virágos köténykét, amit reggel viselt. Gandalf összevonta busa szemöldökét, és kikapta a kezéből, Gimli pedig morogva összeszedte a tányérokat. Addig a többiek bevonultak, és a nappaliban vártak rájuk.

- Na? Ki kezdi? - nézett körül Zoe. A szoba közepéről elvitték az asztalt, és behoztak pár széket, így mindenki kényelmesen le tudott ülni, ráadásul körben.

- Kezd te.

- A vendégé az elsőbbség. - hárította el Zoe a felelősséget.

- A hölgyeké. - mondta Aragorn mosolyogva.

- Na jó... mit csináljak? - állt a kör közepére Zoe.

- Mondjuk... énekelj. - javasolta Legolas.

- Oké... Kör közepén állok... izé... inkább ne ezt. - Zoe a hifihez lépett és berakott egy CDt. - Ez az egyik kedvenc számom, de hangom nincs, úgyhogy ne várjatok valami sokat.

_"Forró betonon hasalok,  
__távoli hang csak a gyász,  
__lassan lüktet egy ér,  
__fellobog halkan a láz.  
__Sima tenyér a hátamhoz ér,  
__ó csak játszik a szél,  
__tudom már messze vagy rég,  
__bennem minden halk szavad él.  
__Halott virágok illatát nyögik a fák,  
__és megrázkódik a táj,  
__valami véget ért, valami fáj.  
_

_Ahogy fölém nő az éj,  
__álmodni nem hagy a vágy,  
__ha becsukom fáradt szemem  
__tekinteted az arcomba vág,  
__Szemed tüzénél megvakulok,  
__de lassan újra feljön a nap,  
__nélküled semmi vagyok."_ - Zoe elhallgatott, és várta, mit szólnak a többiek. Azok szóhoz sem jutottak a megdöbbenéstől. Ahogy előadta, szomorú, mégis lágy hangon, teljesen beleélve magát, benne élve a dalban, az letaglózó volt. Habár a hangja nem hasonlított a Laraéhoz, és nem is volt igazán szép, de egyedi volt, és illett a dalhoz.

- Ez gyönyörű volt. - szólalt meg Gandalf.

- És szomorkás. - bólintott Legolas.

- Tehát tetszett... - vonta le a következtetést Zoe, és titkon örült, hogy mégsem egy pancser, fahangú nyekergő.

- Nagyon! - helyeseltek a hobbitok felváltva, kivéve Frodót, akinek erről is csak Lara jutott az eszébe.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet**

**Bajos este...**

- Akkor jó... most énekeljetek ti valamit. - ült le Zoe megkönnyebbülten.

- Nem! Inkább mesélj! - kérte Pippin.

- De...

- Valami izgalmas történetet! - helyeselt Trufa.

- Néha olyan érzésem van, mintha kis kölykök lennétek. - jegyezte meg Zoe, mire a hobbitok csak mosolyogva bólogattak, mert valahol ez volt az igazság. - Mégis mit meséljek?

- Valamit a te néped történetei közül. - szólalt meg Boromir.

- Harcot! - kérte Gimli.

- Kalandot! - kérte Legolas.

- Romantikát. - kérte Aragorn, mire mindenki rámeredt. - Úgy értem, kalandot! Igen!

- Hm... várjatok. - felállt, és elővett egy történelmi atlaszt, hogy támpontot vagy ötletet találjon. - Hah, megvan, eszembe jutott! Gondolom még sosem hallottatok Merlinről? - fordult vissza hozzájuk, elegáns mozdulattal becsapva a könyvet, amiből egy hatalmas porfelhő libbent fel, úgyhogy Zoe fél percig fuldoklott egy sort, majd óvatosan visszarakta a könyvet a polcra.

- Nem, ki az?

- Nos, Merlin egy varázsló... - kezdte, és elmesélte azokat a dolgokat nekik Merlinről, Arthurról meg az Excaliburról, amiket tudott, főleg a filmekre építve, meg pár olvasmányra. Mire végzett, a szája kiszáradt a sok beszédtől, mert nemcsak elmesélte a dolgot, hanem folyton válaszolgatott a hobbitok és néha-néha Gandalf közbevetett kérdéseire is. Aragornt és Boromirt inkább az Arthurról szóló rész érdekelte. Hát igen...

- Hogy élhet valaki visszafele az időben? - töprengett Gandalf félhangosan. Őt fogta meg leginkább a történet, persze ez érthető, hisz egy "kolléga" legendájával találta szembe magát.

- Ez csak egy teória. Valahol olvastam, de nem biztos. - nyugtatta Zoe.

- Én akkor sem tudom felfogni. - fonta össze karjait Boromir.

- Én sem, úgyhogy nem gond. - veregette meg a vállát Zoe, közben nagyot ásított. - Hány óra lehe... te jó ég, hogy elment az idő! Pedig csak én beszéltem... - szabadkozott. - Már tíz óra! Menjünk aludni. - állt fel, mire a hobbitok egymásra néztek, és gyorsan megrohamozták a fürdőszobát.

- Ki lesz az első: a legidősebb vagy a legfürgébb? - kiáltotta Trufa, míg futott. Ám az ajtóban mind a négyen megrekedtek, mert kicsi volt a nyílás, és mind egyszerre akartak bemenni, úgyhogy megragadtak. Ám Pippin ügyesen átmászott a lábuk alatt, és bent elkezdte engedni magának a vizet a kádba.

- Hah! - rikkantott diadalmasan, kezében lóbálva a saját törölközőjét. Erre a többiek abbahagyták a tolakodást, és egyszerűen csak átestek az ajtókereten, nagy puffanással érve földet.

- Mássz le rólam, Trufa! - nyögte Samu.

- Samu... uh... mássz... le rólam... kérlek!... - kérte levegő után kapkodva Frodó, mert ő került legalulra.

- Ki! Ki! Min-den-ki! - mondta nekik Pippin vigyorogva, és mindegyiknek odadobta a törölközőjét. A három hobbit kiment, Pippin pedig becsapta mögöttük az ajtót. A hobbitok letáboroztak az ajtó előtt, és morogva vártak. Csak az volt csoda, hogy nem kezdenek el szalonnát sütni... Mondjuk ez ugyan megfordult a fejükben, és az is, hogy kifüstölik Pippint, de aztán elvetették az ötletet, így csak vártak tovább. Boromir elvonult a nyusziját szeretgetni, Aragorn bekapcsolta a TVt, és az X-aktákat kezdte nézni Legolasszal és Gimlivel, Gandalf pedig a könyvespolcon kutatott, hátha talál valamit erről a Merlinről, de csak ősöreg porcicákat meg pár döglött, kiszáradt bogarat talált. Zoenak úgy tűnt, idegesíti a konkurencia... mármint nem a bogaraké, hanem Merliné. A fürdőben közben elhalt a víz csobogása, helyette Pippin hangja hallatszott.

_"Este a fürdő meg sose árt,  
__lemossa a testről a port meg a sárt.  
__Éppen ezért így énekelek:  
__ó, a Melegvíz, hű de remek!"_ - énekelte Pippin vidáman.

- De még jobb lenne, ha mi lennénk a te helyedbe! - kiáltotta neki Trufa.

- Miért beszélsz rímekben? - kérdezte Zoe megállva előtte.

- Már megint rájött. - válaszolta Trufa helyett Samu, mert Trufa épp a rímen gondolkozott.

- Jah! Itt vannak a ruháitok, amit vettünk. - osztotta ki nekik az új nadrágokat. Miután Pippin végzett, és közölte, hogy elhasználta az összes meleg vizet, a többi hobbit végigkergette a lakáson, aztán észbekapva újra versenyre keltek a fürdő kisajátításáért, de addigra Legolas már lefoglalta. Ám mikor a tünde beállt a jéghideg vízsugár alá, ő se bírta szó nélkül, és szépet visított, akár egy szöszi kislány, majd kiugrott a kádból... Boromirnak úgy kellett a remegő tündét kitámogatni... hát igen, túl nagy volt neki a megrázkódtatás. Aragorn úgy döntött, ha átlagban két hónapot kibír fürdés nélkül, akkor ahhoz képest egy nap nem sok, Gimli meg amúgy is már a fotelben horkolt. Gandalf pedig még mindig könyvet keresett, de csak gyilkos molylepkéket talált, akik megrohamozták a szakállát, és most azokkal folytatott ádáz küzdelmet. Csak a hobbitok csüggedtek el egy kicsit, mert a komfortos élethez részükről a sok étel, a még több alvás és a jó közérzet tartozott, ez utóbbi pedig Pippinnek hála aznapra elmaradt. De Zoe szembeszállt a sorssal, és kihívta egy párbajra a tűrőképességét.

- Ez csak egy kis hideg víz... - legyintett, mikor a többiek le akarták beszélni a fagyhalálról. Ám menten megváltozott a véleménye, mikor a saját bőrén tapasztalta, milyen a hypothermia. Sikkantott egyet, aztán összeszorított fogakkal lecsapta magát, majd beburkolózott a nagy törölközőjébe, és fel-le ugrálva eljutott a szobájáig. A többiek (kivéve Pippint, aki inkább elbújt a valószínű megtorlás elől, és Gimlit, aki horkolva aludt) döbbenten nézték, ahogy végigugrál a köré csavart egy szál törölközőben, majd becsapja az ajtót. Aztán az ajtó egyből kinyílt, és kiesett rajta a megrökönyödött Boromir, majd az ajtó megint bezárult. Boromir épp érdeklődni akart, mikor Zoe újra megjelent, már felöltözve.

- Na? - kérdezte Samu.

- Hi-i-ide-e-e-g-g-g-g... na-a-a-a-gy-gy-gy-gyo-o-o-onnn... - mondta reszketve Zoe, és a foga még mindig össze volt szorítva. - Jó-ó-ó-hó-ó-ó-ó éj-j-j-t-t-t-t! - azzal gyorsan visszament a szobájába, és bebújt az ágyába. Kis idő múlva Boromir is bejött, már pizsamában, elfoglalta a hálózsákját, és magához vette a nyusziját. Zoe lekapcsolta a villanyt, de az ajtót nyitva hagyta, hogy a sötétben esetleg Boromir nehogy nekimenjen, ha netalán holdkóros lenne, amiben Zoe kétkedett, de inkább biztosra ment. A többiek is így tettek, s a lakás teljesen sötét lett és csendes, amit csak Gimli folytonos horkolása tört meg.

- Jó éjt, Zoe. - mondta a lánynak Boromir.

- Jó-ó-ó éj-j-jt Bo-ro-mir. - mondta Zoe, és átölelte Legot, a zöld macit. - Me-eg a nyu-szi-nak i-is...

- Jó éjt Zoe! - hallatszott a másik szobából Pippin hangja.

- Jó éj, Trufa. - mondta Samu.

- Jó éjt, Aragorn. - szólt halkan Legolas.

- Jó éjt, Frodó. - mondta Gandalf ásítva.

- Jó éjt, Samu. - szólt Frodó kedvesen.

- Jó éjt Gandalf. - szólt Pippin.

- Jó éj Gimli. - mondta Boromir.

- Horkhhh-phűűűű... - horkolt Gimli hangosan.

- Jó éjt Pippin. - mondta Aragorn és a hátára fordult.

- Jó éjt, Legolas. - szólt Trufa, és távolabb mászott Samutól.

- Jó éjt, Borom... - mondta Aragorn, de Zoe közbevágott.

- Rend-ben! Kuss legyen! - kiáltotta Zoe, mire mindenki elhallgatott. Zoe elégedetten bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét, de még mindig annyira fázott, hogy nem bírt elaludni a reszketéstől. Boromir rendes volt, és felajánlotta neki az ő takaróját is, de Zoe dadogva visszautasította.

- Jó éjt, Frodó úr. - súgta még Samu, s a lakásra végül teljes csend ereszkedett, amit csak Gimli horkolása tört meg, de Aragornt egy kis idő múlva roppantul idegesíteni kezdte, úgyhogy betömte a törp száját a párnája csücskével, majd megkönnyebbülten visszamászott a zombiba átment Gandalf mellé, és boldogan elaludt.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet**

**Még bajosabb éjszaka és a tünde herceg esete a... majd megtudod!**

Ám Aragorn boldogsága csak addig tartott, míg Pippin éjféltájban ki nem bóklászott a mellékhelyiségbe, hogy könnyítsen magán, mert az estebédhez Zoe csinált nekik friss narancslevet, és a hobbit olyan finomnak találta, hogy fél litert ivott belőle (meg titokban még négy pohárral). Aragorn morogva a másik oldalára fordult, és megpróbált visszaaludni. De ekkor meg Samu kelt fel, és kitapogatózott a mellékhelyiségig. Aragorn idegesen felült, és tekintetét belefúrta a sötétségbe, majd megvakulva elfordult, ugyanis Samu felkapcsolta a villanyt. Erre persze mindenki felébredt, kivéve Gimlit, Zoet meg Boromirt. Samu elnézések közepette lekapcsolta a villanyt, és visszabotorkált az ágyhoz, majd végigmászott Trufán és Pippinen, és kikötött Frodó mellett. Aragorn sóhajtva megint megfordult, és bevackolódott a puha ágyba. Már épp álomba merült volna, mikor könnyű lépteket hallott.

- Nem nézem meg, nem nézem meg... - morogta magában, majd hirtelen mozdulattal felült, lerántva Gandalfról is a közös takarójukat. Valami neszt hallott a konyha felől, ezért kipattant az ágyból, de belegabalyodott az ágyneműbe, így seggre esett. Feltápászkodva lassan eljutott a konyháig, míg fájó tomporát masszírozgatta. A hűtő ajtaja nyitva volt, és valaki turkált benne.

- Daro!... Legolas! - suttogta Aragorn, mire a tünde bezárta a hűtő ajtaját, így ismét sötét lett.

- Igen? - jött Legolas hangja valahonnan.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Én... ö... semmit. Miért?

- Már megint nassolsz? - lépett beljebb Aragorn.

- Nem... öm... dehogy, miért is nassolnék? - kérdezte Legolas ideges hangon.

- Dehogynem! Valld be.

- Na jó... de csak egy kicsit... tudod, nagyon ízlett az étel, és megéheztem... - szabadkozott a tünde.

- Na de ilyenkor?

- Estel, ha valaki, akkor te igazán tudhatnád, hogy a tündék emésztése gyorsabb! - vágott vissza felháborodottan Legolas.

- No jó... - hagyta rá Aragorn fáradtan, és ismét visszamászott Gandalf mellé... illetve mászott volna, de az ágyhoz érve azt kellett észrevennie, hogy Gandalf elfoglalta az ő felét is, szépen kiterülve, mint egy vízen lebegő hulla. Aragorn próbálta finoman arrébb lökdösni a mágust, de annak nem nagyon akaródzott arrébb mennie. Legolas még mindig evett, úgyhogy Aragorn gondolt egyet, elfoglalta a tünde matracát, és végre elszunyókált. Viszont Legolas nagyot bámult, mikor befejezte az éjszakai evést.

- Estel... Aragorn. Hé, te! - bökdöste meg az alvó kószát, de az nem reagált, úgyhogy Legolas is Gandalffal próbálkozott, de hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy a mágus az ő kedvéért sem fog megmoccanni.

- Most mit tegyek? - töprengett, aztán új ötlettől vezérelve fogott egy párnát meg lehúzta Gandalfról a takarót, és kiment az erkélyre.

Másnap Zoe arra ébredt, hogy Boromir a TVje előtt ül, és Digimont néz nagy átéléssel, míg kintről valami iszonyatos zene hallatszik be. Zoe végignézte Boromirral az epizódot, közben magyarázta ki-mi-hol-miért, majd elindult a hangforrás után kutatni. Mint kiderült, Gandalf hajnalok hajnalán berakta a hifibe új polka CDjét és már vagy harmadjára hallgatta meg zsinórban, a többiek nagy örömére, akik párnákkal a fejükön ültek fekhelyeiken, és várták, mikor esik le Gandalfnak ez a szembetűnő célzás.

- Ugye tudod, hogy hozzá lehet kapcsolni egy fülhallgatót, és akkor csak te hallod... - mondta neki Zoe, mire mindenki padlót fogott, majd rögtön a javaslat mellett döntött. Gandalf így már le volt tudva. Zoe továbbhaladva a lakásban bekukkantott a hobbitokhoz is, akik közös ágyukról nézték a TVt. (Minden szobában volt egy.) Épp egy főzőshow ment, és nyálcsorgatva figyelték a fejleményeket. Zoe ezt annyira angyalinak találta, hogy rögtön le is fotózta őket, ahogy nagy szemekkel a TVre merednek, és nagyokat nyelve nyomon követik az étel elkészítését, szinte felfalják.

- Na de akkor ki csinál reggelit? - kérdezte Zoe a hobbitoktól, főként Samutól, de semmi reakció.

- Tehát én... jupíííí... - mondta "nagy" lelkesedéssel, és megindult a konyha felé, de félúton megállt. - Várjunk csak... - azzal visszament a nappaliba, és jól körbenézett. Aragorn és Gimli rajzfilmet néztek, Gandalf zenét hallgatott. De...

- Hol van Legolas?

- Itt vagyok. - szólt a tünde, és bejött az erkélyről, kezében párna, paplan, és az orrát vakarta.

- Te meg hogy kerültél ki? Ott aludtál? - kérdezte Zoe megrökönyödve, mikor Legolas bólogatni kezdett. - De miért?

- Mert egyesek... - nézett szúrós szemmel Aragornra, aki úgy tett, mintha nem tudná, miről beszél Legolas. - Elfoglalták a helyemet.

- Aha... és... miért vakarod az orrod?

- Mert viszket? - hagyta abba Legolas a vakarózást, így Zoe megláthatta a tünde orrán levő piros foltot. Jobban megnézve Legolas karja is tele volt piros foltokkal... meg körömnyomokkal.

- Nocsak... vagy allergiás vagy, vagy pedig... hm... - erre Legolas végignézett magán, és pánikban tört ki.

- Te jó ég, mi történt? Hogy nézek ki? Ez valami átok? Ki tette - te tetted? Miért én! Miért mindig én?

- Hogy nézel ki! - mondta Aragorn is, mire a hobbitok is beözönlöttek, és mind pofátlanul Legolas pofájába bámult, mert ugye nem mindennapi látvány, ha egy tökéletes kinézetűnek hitt tünde mégsem olyan tökéletes.

- Hah! A bátor tünde herceget felzabálták a szúnyogok! - mondta vigyorogva Zoe, és elment a fényképezőjéért meg egy kis kenőcsért, míg Legolason egyre jobban elhatalmasodott a pánik, és közben vakarózott. A hobbitok hátrébb húzódtak, mert úgy vélték, talán bolhás lehet.

- Á, ez nem ragályos dolog, csak megcsípte pár bogár. - nyugtatta meg őket Zoe, míg Legolas szúnyogcsípéseit kente, és közben alattomban fotózott. Nem rosszindulatból csinálta, de ha már itt volt a Szövetség nála, csak természetes, hogy megörökíti az emlékezetesebb pillanatokat, persze lehetőleg a tudtuk nélkül. Egy valódi paparazzi veszett el benne. - És ne vakard, különben meglátszik a helye! - intette az épp nekikészült Legolast, aki erre gyorsan leeresztette a kezeit.

- Rendben. - mondta.

- És ha nem akarsz még több ilyet, ne aludj kint legközelebb.

- Jó... persze ha csak "valaki" el nem foglalja megint a fekhelyem. - mondta a tünde, és szúrós pillantásokkal méregette Aragornt.

- Éhes vagyok. - szólalt meg Trufa hirtelen.

- Mást nem tudsz mondani? - kérdezte szemforgatva Zoe, míg összepakolta a kenőcsöket.

- Momentán nem... - vonta meg a vállát a hobbit, és utána nagyot korgott a gyomra.

- Látod, ő is így véli! - mutatott a hasára.

- Rendben, tíz reggeli rendel azonnal... de ne várjatok túl sokat.

- Minden jobb, mint a semmi. - szólt Pippin.

- Ha te mondod... esetleg valaki besegít? - nézett körül Zoe és kiment a konyhába, otthagyva a társaságot a nappaliban. De Boromir utána jött, és készségesen felajánlotta csekély főzőtudományát. Míg Zoe, akinek konyhai szaktudása ugyancsak nem nagyon ütötte a magas mércét (úgy is mondhatnánk, hogy szarul főzött), kiügyködött valamit a férfi segítségével, a többiek, mert ugye valahol rendszeretők voltak és meg akarták lepni Zoet, próbáltak beágyazni, ám az előző nap Zoe csinálta ezt meg, ezért nem tudhatták, hogyan kell, de megoldották: egy félreeső sarokba dobálták a feleslegesnek vélt párnákat és paplanokat, majd a hobbitok beültek a TV elé Teletubbiest nézni. De Legolas és Aragorn hamar megundorodott, és átváltottak egy lovagkorról szóló ismeretterjesztő filmre. Erre Gandalf is odafigyelt, mert még mindig "Merlin nyomában" volt. Nem hagyta nyugodni a mágus rejtélye, és ki akarta deríteni a valóságot róla.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

**Könnyű reggel(i)...**

Zoe és Boromir közös erővel, mindössze húsz perc alatt összecsaptak egy pofás kis reggelit... vagyis Zoe előszedett tíz kiflit, Boromir meg vágott hozzá mindenkinek három kör felvágottat, egy csík paprikát, és mindenki kapott hozzá egy bögre tejet.

- Ennyi? - kérdezte sivár tányérjára meredve Pippin.

- Nekem tökéletesen elég. - vonta meg a vállát Zoe, és jóízűen beleharapott a kiflijébe. - Egy könnyű reggeli.

- Ez nem elég! - háborodott fel Trufa.

- Tényleg nem sok... - helyeselt Gandalf.

- Azért egynek elég. - vonta meg a vállát Boromir, és három nagy harapással megette a tányér egész tartalmát. - És finom is volt.

- Na ugye! Kösz. - mosolygott rá Zoe.

- Még nekem is kevés. - szólt Legolas, aki épp a karját vakarta, de Zoe odasózott egyet neki, és erre abbahagyta.

- Akinek nem elég, csináljon magának, ott vannak a dolgok. - mutatott hanyagul a konyhapult felé a lány, míg a kiflijén csámcsogott. Erre az összes hobbit odaspurizott, és egymás kezéből kikapva a felvágottat, vajat, tejfölt és kiflis zacskót, jól megszedték a tányérjukat. Miután befejezték a pusztításukat, a nagyobbak is odajutottak, és ők is jócskán megtizedelték a táplálékállomány így is csekélyke részeit.

- Mit csinálunk ma? - kérdezte Aragorn, miután lenyelte a falatot.

- Tegnap is ezt kérdezted! - szólt Gimli.

- De az tegnapra vonatkozott. - válaszolta a kósza bölcsen.

- Mit akartok csinálni? - nézett rájuk Zoe, ők meg visszabámultak. Ez így ment vagy fél percig, majd egyszerre mindenki ismét enni kezdett.

- Nézzünk meg egy jó kis filmet, rendben? - javasolta Zoe pár pillanatnyi gondolkozás után. A fejében végigfutott az összes kedvenc filmjének listája, aztán, mint egy véletlen generátor, találomra, ám nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül, kiválasztott egyet a több száz közül.

- Ugye Star Wars! - reménykedett Gimli.

- Na nem! - ellenkezett egyszerre Gandalf, Legolas és Aragorn is.

- Nem akarjuk, hogy újabb rémálmaid legyenek. - nézett rá somolyogva Gandalf.

- Egy törpnek NINCSENEK rémálmai! - ellenkezett Gimli.

- Hát peeeeeeeeersze, hogy nincsenek... - vigyorgott Pippin.

- Mind tudjuk ezt... - folytatta Trufa, mire Gimli dühösen felállt.

- Oké, nyugi... majd én megmondom, mit nézünk meg: A Karib-tenger kalózait! - mondta csillogó szemekkel, és várta, hogy mit szólnak a többiek fantasztikus ötletéhez.

- És az... mi? - kérdezte Boromir.

- Egy film.

- És mi az a k... ka... ka... - próbált Samu a szóra emlékezni.

- Kalóz... az egy olyan... hm... hát... mint egy rabló... na várj csak... ti tudjátok, mi az a kalóz! - nézett rájuk szúrós szemmel. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Frodó és Legolas bólintottak egyet, de a többiek üres tekintettel néztek. - Tudjátok, Umbar, lent, Gondor alatt, Kalóz kikötő... tényleg nem rémlik? - erre megrázták a fejünket.

- Ugye, hogy többet kellett volna térképet nézegetni Völgyzugolyban! - mondta a három hobbitnak meg törpnek Zoe bölcsen.

- Mindig meglep, mennyi mindent tudsz rólunk. - szólt Gandalf.

- Jó a memóriám. - vont vállat a lány, majd meglátta, hogy Frodó szólni akar. - Nem Frodó, nem mondom el, hogy mi lesz. És ne nézz rám így, Samu, igazán megérthetnéd. Na, ki is mosogat ma? Áh! Legolas!

- Ai... - sóhajtott Legolas búsan.

- Tessék, de siess. - adta oda neki Gimli a virágos kötényt, Legolas eddig duzzogva felkötötte, és beállt tányért sikálni. Zoe visszament a nappaliba, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy milyen szépen rendet raktak. Dagadtak is a büszkeségtől míg dicsérte őket, de csak addig, míg Zoe fel nem fedezte, hogy hova rakták az épp nem használt ágyneműt, és jól kioktatta őket, majd megmutatta, hogy kell megágyazni.

- Legalább már magatoknak fogtok megágyazni, egyel kevesebb baj nekem. - ült le megkönnyebbülten egy fotelbe.

- Na de... - szólt Samu.

- Hm? - Zoe épp a TV műsort bújta.

- A házimunka a nők dolga. - mondta Trufa.

- Tessék? - nézett fel Zoe hitetlenkedve. Mindenki rá nézett, kivéve persze Legolast, aki "vidáman" sikálta a tányérokat. - Akkor miért nem én mosogatok a hercegecske helyett?

- Hát... - Pippin megvakarta a fejét.

- Mert... um... - Frodó is tanácstalan volt.

- A házimunka annak a dolga, aki a rendetlenséget csinálja, megértve? - állt fel Zoe tekintélyt parancsoló mozdulattal, ám ez nem sok hatást tett, mert a hobbitokat leszámítva mindenki sokkal magasabb volt nála. - És ez vonatkozik nemre és fajra való különbség nélkül mindenkire.

- Aha... - bólintott Samu.

- És ezt ki mondja? - kérdezte Gimli.

- Én, és ha nem tetszik, aludhatsz az erkélyen. - mutatott az ajtó felé Zoe, erre Gimli nem szólt többet. Nem akart szúnyogeledel lenni. - Helyes, most pedig elmegyek öt percre, addig remélem nem csináltok semmi galibát.

- Hová mész? - kérdezte Aragorn.

- Mehetek én is? - követte Trufa.

- Ha ételt veszel, vigyél magaddal... szükséged lehet értelmes, erős segítőkre! - szólt Pippin is.

- Akkor te itt maradsz. - mondta neki Trufa, mire Pippin nyelvet öltött.

- Egyedül megyek. - szögezte le Zoe, és felhúzta a cipőjét, majd kiment, és rájuk zárta az ajtót, otthagyva a szegény, magatehetetlen, összezavarodott társaságot (meg Legolast, aki még mindig sikált.)

- Hova mehetett? - kérdezte Frodó, míg visszavonultak a nappaliba. Végre Legolas is végzett, és most azon problémázott, hogy a víz kiszívta az ujjait, így nem tud nyilazni. Gimli megsúgta neki jó hangosan, hogy íj nélkül tényleg nem.

- Remélem hoz valami ételt. - reménykedett Trufa.

- Az előbb ettél. - ült le Aragorn, és felkapta a műsorújságot, de semmit nem értett belőle.

- Na de mi lesz a második reggelivel? - kérdezte Pippin, mire mindenki ránézett. - Mi van? - Gandalf lemondóan legyintett, és elvonult, de nem ment messzire, csak Zoe szobájáig, ahol beült a számítógép elé, és folytatta a tegnapi lövöldözős-gyilkolós játékot, de előtte bezárta az ajtót, nehogy valaki zavarba hozza őt, a NAGY és JÓSÁGOS mágust, amint épp embereket nyírogat ki a gépen... le kell vezetni a fölös agressziót, amiből jó sokat fojtott el ezek mellett... De természetesen Pippin követte, és szájtátva blokkolt le a képernyő mellett, mikor meglátta, mit is csinál Gandalf tulajdonképpen.

- Ostoba Tuk! - kiáltott fel Gandalf összevonva busa szemöldökét és kipenderítette a meglepődött hobbitot. Samu közben talált egy növényhatározót (ami onnantól kezdve a kedvenc könyve lett, a "Hogyan kertészkedjünk - profiknak" után), és elmerülve böngészte, míg Frodó ismét a Gyűrűk Urás könyveket kezdte keresni, nem sok sikerrel, ezért hamar feladta, és beült a TV elé mesét nézni Gimlivel és Legolasszal. Trufa és Pippin a konyhában kerestek második reggelit, Aragorn meg Boromir pedig férfiasságukat fitogtatva szkanderoztak az asztalon.

- Naaaaa-aaaaaaaaa-mindjááááárt... - nyögte Aragorn, nagyban erőlködve, és egyre jobban lejjebb nyomta Boromir karját, ám mikor már majdnem leért, Boromir erőt vett magán, és ismét felnyomta.

- Mooooost-argh... - ekkor ajtónyitás hallatszott, amire Boromir felfigyelt, és így Aragorn simán lecsaphatta a kezét. - Na! Ez nem volt tisztességes.

- Dehogynem. - bólogatott Aragorn.

- Mit hoztál? - futott a cipőjét levevő Zoe elé Trufa és Pippin. - Ugye répát? - erre Zoe felmutatta a videokazettát, amit kikölcsönzött. - Ez nem répa!

- Hát nem... - rántott vállat Zoe, majd zajokat hallva benyitott a szobájába. Gandalf gyorsan elfordult a széken, és úgy tett, mintha nem azt csinálná, amit csinált.

- Már megint DOOM-ozol? - jött beljebb Zoe.

- Nem? - kapcsolta ki gyorsan a mágus a játékot, de Zoe meglátta.

- Aha... meghoztam a filmet, úgyhogy nézhetjük.

- Remek. - kapcsolta ki a gépet Gandalf, és követte a többieket a nappaliba, de még visszanézett a gépre a válla fölött. Kezdte megszeretni ezt az új masinát, kár, hogy Középföldén nincsenek ilyen érdekes, okos dolgok.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet **

**Filmek**

- Mit néztek? Oh... Tom és Jerry... látom, növekszik a színvonal. Itt a film, nézhetjük, de előtte hozok kaját. - indult a konyha felé Zoe.

- Répát? - kérdezte Trufa.

- Hagyjál már a hülye répáddal, utálom a répát!

- Utálod? Hogy lehet a répát UTÁLNI! - meredt rá Pippin.

- Úgy, hogy szar íze van! - vágtatott be Zoe a spájzba, és előhozott két zacskó pattogatott kukoricát, kiöntötte őket mindenkinek egy kis tálba, és rakosgatott hozzá vajat, csokiszószt, meg... répát (fúj!), majd az egészet bevitte egy tálcán, és lerakta az asztalra, hogy mindenki azt vegye el belőle, ami neki szimpatikus. A hobbitok a répás-popkornért versengtek, Legolas a csokisat választotta, a többiek a sima és a vajas között ingadoztak.

- Na akkor, nézzük! - rakta be a videóba a kazettát, besötétítette a szobát, és leült Legolas és Boromir közé a kanapéra. A hobbitok a foteleken foglaltak helyet, kettő elfért egyben, és vidáman majszolgatták répás popkornukat (bloáh...). Lement a "Ne hamisítsd, vagy dá-dá lesz" felirat, pár előzetes, aztán végre valahára a film is elkezdődött. Zoe nem is a filmre koncentrált, hanem oldalra pillantva Legolas arcát figyelte.

- Most jön a jó rész! - mondta, mikor Will Turner feltűnt a színen. Legolas arca a merő döbbenet volt, de a többiek se néztek máshogyan, csak míg a tünde hasonmását bámulta tátott szájjal, addig az ő tekintetük el-vissza ingázott a TV és Legolas között.

- Hé! Az Legolas! - mondta Samu. - Csak barnán.

- Mi ez az... illúzió. - kérdezte Legolas lassan Zoe felé fordulva, aki alig bírta visszatartani a vigyorgását.

- Nem illúzió, csak egy film azzal a színésszel, aki téged játszik.

- És ki játszik engem?

- Orlando Bloom. - válaszolta Zoe, mire Legolas újra a filmet kezdte nézni. Aragorn és Boromir kifejezéstelen arccal nézték tovább a filmet, míg a hobbitok nevettek minden poénnál és egyáltalán minden alkalommal, mikor Will Turner felbukkant, de néha nem értettek valamit.

- Zoe.

- Igen Trufa?

- Pippin vagyok.

- Bocs.

- Semmi baj. Mi az az eunuch? - Zoe ránézett, majd majdnem félrenyelve a popkornt, nagyot nevetett.

- Később... elmondom. - nyögte két kacaj között. Gandalf mosolygott, Gimli pedig a földön fetrengett a röhögéstől.

- Direkt ezt a filmet választottad, hogy zavarba hozz? - kérdezte Legolas.

- Nem, ez egy szuper film, és kész. - hazudta Zoe. - Van benne kardozás, meg humor.

- Értem. - mondta kételkedve, és visszafordult a képernyő felé. Mikor elértek oda, hogy Will és Elizabeth "szakítanak", Legolas megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, hogy vége, a többiek sajnálkozva nézték, míg Gimli... nos ő úgy nézett ki, mint aki hányni fog.

- Hányni fogok. - mondta.

- Shhhh. - susogta mindenki, majd Zoe közelhajolt Gimlihez. - Ha szívatni akarod a tündét: mikor a kettő csókolózik, sóhajts egy nagyot.

- Rendben... - bólintott.

- "... ő nem kovács, hanem kalóz." - mondta Elizabeth, levette Will kalapját, és TADAM! Mire Gimli és Zoe együttesen: - Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Legolas felpattant és elviharzott, de nem mehetett nagyon messzire. A feliratoknál a többiek is felálltak.

- Hova mentek?

- Vége van. - mondták. - Nem jössz?

- Meg akarom nézni a majmot. - mondta közelebb ülve a lány.

- Majmot? - ült le mellé Frodó.

- A GONOSZ majmot. - emlékeztette Zoe, mire mindenki állva maradt, és az ötperces felirat után végre megjelent a majom, kivett egy aranyat a kincsből és a holdfénybe érve átváltozott.

- Huh... - nyögte Pippin.

- Na? Hogy tetszett a film?

- Remek! - mondták a hobbitok.

- Jól kardoztak. - mondták az emberek.

- Nézzük meg még egyszer! - javasolta Gimli.

- Azt már nem! - ellenkezett Legolas. - Nincs valami olyan film, amiben Gimli játszik?

- Van, de az sorozat, és Gimli nem olyan kicsi, mint itt.

- NEM vagyok KICSI! - tiltakozott a törp. - Csak rövidebbek a csontjaim... - suttogta mérgesen.

- De a Harry Potter szerintem jobban tetszene nektek.

- Azt láttam valahol! - szólt Frodó. - Az egy könyv, ugye?

- Igen, de készítettek belőle filmet.

- Nézzük meg! - kérte Samu.

- De csak ha nem szerepelek benne. - szólt Legolas.

- Nem, egyikőtök sem. Akkor?

- Ha nincs jobb ötleted. - mondta Boromir.

- Ezt igennek veszem.

- De előtte... kaphatnék még egy ilyet. - nyújtotta Trufa Zoe felé az üres tányérját.

- Persze, itt van még kilenc. - válaszolta Zoe, és Trufa kezébe ömlesztette az üres tányérokat.

- A tartalmára gondoltam... - cammogott ki a tányérokkal Trufa a konyhába.

- Én is tudom. - követte Zoe, és újabb adag pattogatott kukoricákat öntött ki, meg bevitt két üveg fantát és poharakat.

- Miről szól a film? - kérdezte Gandalf.

- Varázslókról... főként... - mondta Zoe, mire Gandalf egyből kíváncsibb lett.

- Merlin?

- Nem, Harry Potter... de elég közel esik a kettő.

- Ő is visszafele él?

- Nem... majd meglátod. - Zoe berakta az újabb filmet.Ahogy nézték a Harry Pottert, Zoe megfigyelte a többiek arcát. Legolas még mindig duzzogott, bár a film őt is magával ragadta, éppúgy, mint a hobbitokat. Frodó tisztára úgy nézett ki, mintha magát képzelné Harry helyébe. Gimli hiányolta az akciójeleneteket. Mikor feltűnt Dumbledore, mindenki rámeredt Gandalfra.

- Hát... - szólalt meg Gandalf.

- Gandalf... az te vagy? - kérdezte Samu.

- Dehogy! - nevetett fel Zoe. - De tényleg hasonlít.

- És mágus is... - helyeselt Aragorn. A társaság véleménye egységes volt, mind Harrynek és csapatának szurkoltak, és utálták Dracot... meg Pitont is... mint a legtöbb ember általában... kivéve aki nem.

- Biztos ő tette! Megfájdította szegény Harry fejét! - mondta Trufa.

- Aha... ha tudni akarod, ő az egyik kedvencem! - szólt Zoe, mire mindenki rámeredt, hogy egy ilyen "aranyos" lány hogy kedvelhet egy ilyen karaktert. - Most mi?

- Semmi... - legyintettek, és újra visszafordultak a képernyő felé.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

**A filmmaraton folytatódik... nem várt utóhatásokkal**

Aztán a képernyőn feltűnt a troll. Erre a társaság kollektív röhögőgörcsöt kapott.

- Ez... akarna egy... egy... - Legolas nem tudta befejezni.

- Ez troll? - nevetett Gandalf is.

- Ugyan már... igaz, bambának elég bamba, de egyáltalán nem hasonlít egy trollra... - szólt Gimli.

- Hát na... a ti trolljaitok se jobbak... csak nyálasabbak. - tiltakozott Zoe.

- Ez meg taknyos. - szögezte le Trufa.

- Hogy melyik a rosszabb, arról vitatkozhatnánk... - nézett rá Zoe. Mikor már a végéhez közeledtek, és valaki meggyanúsította Pitont, Aragorn felkiáltott.

- Ő tette, ő tette!

- Várd csak ki a végét. - pisszegte le Zoe egy párnával.

- De...

- Psszt! - csitították a többiek is.

- "Mógus?" - szólalt meg Harry a képernyőn.

- Na neeeee... - esett le Aragorn álla, és elszégyellte magát, mert sikeres nyomkereső hírében állt, és egy ilyen kis ügyre sem tudott rájönni.

- Ha!

- De...

- Psszt! - pisszegték le, ezúttal mindenki egy párnával, mire Pippin elkiáltotta magát.

- PÁRNACSATA! - és egymást kezdték püfölni a párnákkal, Trufa és Pippin Boromirra támadt rá egyesített erőkkel, Legolas Gimlivel, Frodó és Samu pedig Aragornnal. Zoenak maradt Gandalf, de nem nagyon akaródzott neki elverni az öreget. Lassan mellésétált, mire az utolsó pillanatban Gandalf hozzávágott egy párnát. Zoe meglepette fejet vágott, majd elkezdte ő is püfölni a mágust, aki inkább csak nevetve védekezett. Pár perc múlva mindenki lihegve lerogyott, a szoba pedig merő tolltenger lett. Zoe fáradtan körülnézett Boromir ölében ülve, ahova véletlenül lerogyott, mert széknek nézte, de már nem volt ereje felállni. Pippin a földön nyúlt el, Trufa Frodót támasztotta háttal, Aragorn meg Legolast. Gandalf kócosan ült a kanapén, Gimli pedig Samura esett, aki levegőért kapkodva próbált kimászni a törp alól.

- Asszem... takarítani kéne... - sóhajtott Zoe.

- Hajrá! - nyögte Trufa, és elcsúszott Frodótól, pofával a földre esve.

- Úgy értem... ki kéne takarítanUNK! Nekünk! Együtt! - helyesbített Zoe, és feltápászkodott Boromirról. - Na gyerünk!

- Ne mááááááár... - nyögték, és próbáltak felállni. Zoe elcammogott a mellékhelyiségig, és visszajött porszívóval és tollseprűvel felszerelkezve.

- A haditerv a következő, akinek nem tetszik, az maga takarítja végig az egész lakást, míg a többiek nyugisan nézik. - kötötte ki a legelején, éppen ezért senki nem tiltakozott. Zoenál már rég megszokhatták "az én házam az én váram" mondás mindennapos igénybevételét és rendszeres érvényesítését, vagyis az volt, amit ő mondott. Kivéve ha nem.

- Tehát: Samu főz, választhat maga mellé valakit segédnek.

- Egyedül is megoldom... - vetette közbe a hobbit.

- Rendben, nekem mindegy. Aragorn és Legolas port töröl, Trufa és Pippin porszívózik, Bor...

- Mi az a porszívó? - szúrta közbe Pippin.

- NEM beszélünk KÖZBE! - kiáltotta Zoe katonai szigorral, mire Pippin visszahúzódott. Gandalf elismerő pillantással nézett a lányra, mert neki bezzeg sosem sikerült így megfélemlítenie a hobbitot. Zoe pedig felismerte, hogyha ordibál, azzal csak a hobbitokra hat. - Majd a végén elmondom... hol is? Jah! Boromir felmossa a konyhát, én kimosok, Gandalf kiteregeti, amit kimostam, Gimli és Frodó pedig kiszellőztetnek. Oké, van kérdés, nincs kérdés? Helyes... - ezt olyan gyorsan mondta, hogy alig tudták felfogni, nemhogy közbeszólni. - Porszívó: ez a dolog. - fogta meg a gép csövét, és összeszerelte. - A használata egyszerű. Ezzel a gombbal bekapcsoljuk, így. - mutatta, és megnyomta a gombot, mire a porszívó motorja felzúgott, a társaság pedig ugrott egy nagyot a nem várt hangeffekt hatására. - Semmi gond.

- Mi? - kérdezte Gimli.

- MONDOM SEM... - Zoe szemforgatva kikapcsolta a gépet. - Semmi gond. Ugyanúgy kell használni, mintha felmosnál, csak ez a szöszöket meg a port szívja magába. Így. - kapcsolta be megint, és egy kis helyen összeporszívózott, majd kikapcsolva a csövet Trufa kezébe nyomta. - Csinálhatjátok felváltva. Aragorn és Legolas kap két szép ilyen... izét... - adta oda nekik a tollseprűket, amik szivárványszínben pompáztak. Azok ketten egyből végigsimogatták a puha dolgot, de mivel mindenki megbámulta őket, gyorsan abbahagyták. - Ezzel kell letörölni a bútorokat. Samu tudja, merre van a konyha, ti meg látjátok, hol van ablak. - fordult Gimli és Frodó felé.

- És én? - kérdezte Boromir.

- Tessék, itt ez a rongy, ezzel kell felmosni a konyhakövet. Na munkára! Én mentem mosni. - szólt, és bement a fürdőszobába. A társaság ottmaradt, és egymást bámulva gondolkodtak, majd, mivel nem jutott semmi az eszükbe, elindultak takarítani. Boromir épp elkezdte volna mosni a konyhát, mikor Samu nagyban rohangálni kezdett.

- Maradj nyugton, így nem lesz tiszta! - szólt neki a férfi, mikor Samu már harmadjára lépett rá majdnem a kezére.

- De az ebéd fontosabb! - ellenkezett Samu. - Tehát hamarabb el kell készülnie. Majd akkor mosson fel Boromir úr, ha elkészültem.

- És addig mit csináljak? - állt fel Boromir, Samu pedig csak vállat rántva folytatta a főzőcskét, így Boromir visszament Zoe szobájába, és Zoe ingóságai közt turkálva berakott egy HIM CDt a lány hifijébe. Egyik reggel hallotta, amint a lány ezt rakja be, és tetszett neki. Zoe közben gyorsan befejezte a mosást, mondhatni egy perc alatt, a ruhákat már rég berakta, csak be kellett indítani a mosógépet, és kész. Természetesen volt annyi esze, hogy ennyi erős férfi között magának osztja ki a legkönnyebb munkát. Gandalf a polka CDjét hallgatta fülhallgatón, mert Trufa és Pippin épp a nappalit próbálták porszívózni egyesített erőkkel, míg Frodó és Gimli minden ablakot sorra kinyitogattak, Legolas és Aragorn pedig prüszkölve porolgatták a porlepte bútorokat, aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve átmentek Star Warsba, és elkezdtek kardozni a tollseprűkkel, közben fénykard-hangokat produkáltak és nagyon élvezték. Zoe nagy titokban, úgy, hogy a többiek ne lássák, elsuttyogott a szobájáig. Nagy lendülettel kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett, mindvégig hátra nézve, hogy valaki nehogy meglássa, ezért nem vette észre az előtte álló Boromirt, így nekiment, és le is döntötte a lábáról. Boromir hanyattvágódott, Zoe pedig ráesett, úgy, hogy majdnem lefejelte őt.

- Öhm... hát... - nyögte Zoe, míg Boromir kék szemeibe fúrta tekintetét. A férfi ugyanígy tett, teljesen elmerült a lány vidáman csillogó, barna szemeiben. Zoe épp fel akart róla tápászkodni, mikor Boromir elhúzta az útból a lány arcát rejtő hajzuhatagot, és felemelkedve gyorsan megcsókolta a lány puha száját. Zoe döbbenten meredt rá, mikor szájuk ismét kettévált.

- Bocsána... - szabadkozott Boromir, de Zoe nem hagyta, hogy befejezze, megragadt a férfi fejét és szenvedélyesen visszacsókolta. Hát nah, mindenkibe szorul némi romantika, nem igaz? Boromir mindkét karjával átölelte őt, és felemelve felállt vele, közben még mindig csókolva a lányt, így mikor kettéváltak, egymással szemben álltak.

- Ügyes trükk... - mosolygott rá Zoe, és közben mentálisan fejbe rugdosta magát, amiért a szép pillanatokat mindig elrontja az ilyen beszólásokkal. De Boromir nem nagyon vette zokon, mert még mindig a karjai közt tartotta őt és arcán mosoly bujkált. Zoe habozva tekintgetett jobbra-balra, és nem tudta, mit csináljon. Végülis kedvelte Boromirt, de az ilyen romantikus-szentimentális helyzetekben valahogy nem igazán tudott komoly lenni, és mindig elszúrta a végén. Szóra nyílt a szája, de nem tudta, mit mondjon, úgyhogy azt tette, amit úgy gondolt, helyesen csinál, és a fejét Boromir nyaka alá fúrta, közben kezével körbefonta a férfi derekát. Boromir még szorosabban átölelte, és a fejét a lány fejére hajtotta. Így álltak pár percig, míg a hifiben a Boromir által kiválasztott HIM CDről szólt a Join Me.

De ez a pár perc Zoe számára olyan volt, akár az örökkévalóság. Ám ekkor léptek hangzottak fel a folyosóról, úgyhogy Zoe gyorsan elengedte Boromirt, nehogy a társaság kínos helyzetbe hozza őket. Boromir nem vette a lapot, és még mindig köré voltak fonva karjait, így Zoenak kellett azokat lefejteni, míg jelentőségteljesen nézett Boromirra meg a fejével az ajtó felé intett. Aztán a férfinak is leesett, ezért gyorsan elengedte a lányt, Zoe pedig kiment.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet**

**Egy szokásos ebéd és tervek**

- Neked nem mosni kellene? - nézett a szobájából kilépő Zoera Aragorn, kezében a tollseprűvel.

- Szünetet tartok. Mi van?

- Kész vagyunk. - mondta büszkén Legolas, Aragorn mögött állva.

- Az egész lakással?

- Az egész lakást kell? - döbbent le Aragorn.

- Még szép!

- Akkor nem... - válaszolta Legolas letörten.

- Na ugye... - bólintott Zoe, mire azok ketten újra elindultak porolni. Boromir közben kijött a szobából, ronggyal a kezében, és igen zavart volt.

- Én... öhm, megyek... felmosni. - mutatta a rongyot Zoenak, majd gyorsan elviharzott a konyha irányába. Zoe utánameredt, majd fejcsóválva visszaindult "mosni". A program már lejárt, úgyhogy kiszedte a ruhákat, és Gandalfot hívta.

- GANDALF! - ordította úgy, hogy még a mágus is meghallotta, pedig fülhallgatóval élvezte a polka CDjét maximumon. - Ezeket terítsd ki az erkélyen lévő kötelekre. - nyomta a vizes ruhákkal teli lavort a mágus kezébe, aki nagy nehezen kicammogott az erkélyre, és szakszerűen feldobálta a ruhákat a madzagokra, majd becsípődött derékkal visszatámolygott hőn szeretett zenéjéhez. Közben Trufa és Pippin végigrandalíroztak a házon a porszívóval, szerencsére nem törtek össze semmit, de a szőnyeg se lett sokkal tisztább.

- Kész az ebéd! - hallatszott ekkor Samu hangja, mire mindenki ledobta a keze ügyében lévő dolgot, és spurizott a konyhába, hogy normális helye legyen, mivel az asztal csak ötszemélyes volt. De Samu ezúttal igazán kitett magáért. Teljesen egyedül rájött arra, hogy az asztal széthúzható, így nyolcszemélyesre növelhető. Gyönyörűen megterített, és úgy várta a többieket. Mivel Boromir helyben volt, mert épp felmosott, ő ért oda legelőször és elfoglalta a szerinte őt megillető helyet az asztalfőn, de Samu kioktatta.

- Az Frodó úr helye! - mondta.

- Ki mondja? - kérdezte a gondori fölényesen.

- Én! - Boromir erre vállat vonva felállt, és átült a másik asztalfőre, de Samu nem tágított. - Az pedig Zoe úrnő helye.

- Rendben... - morota Boromir, és egyel arrébb ült. - Itt jó?

- Uhum. - bólintott Samu. A hobbit úgy látszik, főzés közben eltervezte az egész ülésrendet, mert hiába futott be Trufa és Pippin versengve, Samu mindenkit leültettett oda, ahova ő akarta, így Zoe került az egyik asztalfőre, mellé Boromir és Legolas két oldalról, az asztal másik végén Frodó foglalt helyet, két oldalán Trufával és Gandalffal. Gandalf és Boromir között ült Aragorn, vele szemben pedig, Trufa és Legolas között Pippin, így Samunak és Gimlinek maradt a konyhapult. Samu, mint egy rendes házigazda, sorban felszolgálta a fogásokat (a kajákat Zoe egyik szakácskönyvéből leste el, a sütő használatát meg a leírásából, és persze Zoe némi háttérmagyarázattal is szolgált neki): elsőnek húsleves volt, majd lehetett választani nokedlis csirkepörkölt és rántott csirkecomb között, természetesen krumplival – avagy kolompérral, ahogy Samu nevezte.. Desszertnek pedig összedobott egy kis tasakos pudingot, mert azt egyszerű volt megcsinálni, bár elsőre nem sikerült, úgyhogy dobhatta ki az egészet az odaégett serpenyővel együtt... de erről Zoenak nem kellett tudnia. Az új ízektől mindenki el volt ragadtatva, a hobbitok felfalták azt is, amit a többiek meghagytak. Bár Boromirt inkább Zoe bámulása kötötte le, mint az étel, de ezt a lányon kívül senki sem vette észre, mert mindenki a tányérjára koncentrált. A gondorinak tök mázlija volt, hogy Samu pont Zoe mellé ültette, ezért mikor épp a második fogás vége felé jártak, és Zoe már végzett az evéssel, mert sosem evett sokat, Boromir az asztal alatt megfogta a lány kezét. Zoe meglepetten és kissé elpirulva próbált kedvesen mosolyogni rá, de nem húzta vissza a kezét, hanem finoman megszorította a férfi ujjait. Ettől Boromir szinte a mennyekben szárnyalt a boldogságtól, de tűrtőztette magát, és nem mutatta ki, nehogy valamelyik társa gyanakodjon. Így volt ez egy órán át, amíg mindenki evett, addig Zoe és Boromir néha szemeztek, néha megfogták egymás kezét az asztal alatt. Zoe kicsit elgondolkodott azon, hogy nem túl gyors-e ez így, de aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ebéd után előszedte 'A király visszatér'-t rejtekéből, és fellapozta az évszámokat, hogy sejtéséről megbizonyosodjon, majd a történetben is keresgélt kicsit. Miután Faramir és Éowyn megismerkedtek, hét nap múlva már együtt voltak. Igen, szerelem volt az első látásra, legalábbis Faramir részéről, de aztán Éowyn is engedett, vagyis inkább rájött valamire. Szóval így van ez. Zoe sóhajtva engedte le a könyvet az ölébe. Neki, ha volt kedvence a történetből, Boromir volt az, és az a tény, hogy a férfi szerelmes volt belé... nos, meglepő volt, de persze örült neki, hogyne örült volna! Így visszagondolva az elmúlt napokra, hm... Boromir tényleg tök kedves volt hozzá, meg minden, amit ki sem nézne valaki belőle. És figyelmes volt... és segített, és... tehát igen. De miért szereti őt? Na, ezt majd valamikor megkérdezi tőle.

De nem jutott el addig. Délután is filmeket néztek, bár kezdték megunni, el is aludtak a Star Trek negyedik filmjén, miután előtte hármat végignéztek a tíz közül, Zoenak úgy kellett őket felrázni és a fürdőszobába támogatni. Zoe most egy kicsit feszengve aludt el, mivel Boromir ott aludt tőle egy méterre. Mondjuk Boromirnak sem volt olyan könnyű elaludnia, párszor körbefordult, a nyuszit rendesen meglapítava, míg végre megnyugodott.

Zoe arra ébredt, hogy a földön van. Hogy hogyan került oda, azt nem tudta, de feltételezte, hogy leesett az ágyról. Megesik az ilyen, pláne, ha az ember sokat forgolódik, márpedig ő sokat forgolódott. De azt még így se tudta, hogy miért van a derekán Boromir karja. És egyáltalán, miért van ő hozzábújva Boromirhoz? És miért ér össze a homlokuk? És miért van kettőjük közé beszorulva a szegény plüssnyuszi! És hol a macija? És miért tesz fel magának ilyen sok kérdést? Kissé megmozdult, és ki akart bújni a férfi karjának öleléséből, de a mozgásra a gondori is felkelt.

- Jó reggelt. - mosolygott rá.

- Aha... neked is... um... - nézett rá Zoe. - Hogy kerültem a földre, ha megkérdezhetem?

- Éjjel rosszat álmodhattál, mert nagyon forgolódtál. Próbáltalak felébreszteni, de nem nagyon voltál hajlandó felkelni. Aztután legurultál az ágyról. Visszaraktalak, de megint legurultál, úgyhogy inkább betakartalak, nehogy megfázz. - magyarázta Boromir, míg kioperálta a takaró alól a nyusziját.

- Akkor köszönöm. - mondta Zoe kedvesen mosolyogva, és homlokon csókolta Boromirt, majd felhúzta őt, és egymást ölelve kitámolyogtak az ajtón, kissé nehézkesen, mert Zoe másfél fejjel kisebb volt nála. Zoe még egy kicsit álmos volt, ezért majdnem lefejelte az ajtófélfát, de Boromir készségesen visszahúzta a fejét. Samu csinált valami reggelit, de mindenki túl álmos volt még ahhoz, hogy igazán felfogja, mit is eszik. Arnor és Gondor egyesített birodalmának dicső királyjelöltje (vagyis Aragorn) ismét rossz passzban volt, pedig neki általában kevés alvás kellett. Biztos megint Gimli horkolt. Zoe rémületére Trufa és Pippin mosogatott, ami egyenlő volt a tányérkészlet halálával. Egyikük sem érte fel igazán a mosogatót, úgyhogy széken állva kellett a házimunkát elvégezniük, és a kötényke is nagy volt nekik. Szerencsére csak egy amúgy is repedt pohár esett áldozatul tevékenységüknek. Addig a többiek átöltöztek.

- Zoe... nem megyünk ma valahova? - jött be Frodó a lány szobájába.

- Mert?

- Hát... Trufa és Pippin felmosogatott, és... unatkozunk. Érdekes ez a TVnek nevezett doboz, és a lakásban található eszközök is… de esetleg a környéket is...

- Értem. – szakította félbe Zoe. - Mit is csinálhatnánk... gondolom nem akartok még egy filmet végignézni?

- Talán később, de a tegnapi épp elég volt mostanra. - mondta Frodó.

- Majd este nézünk filmet, már tudom is, mit... - gondolkozott hangosan, és ördögien elvigyorodott, de aztán észbekapott. - Megvan! Mivel meleg van, mit szólnál egy kis fürdőzéshez?

- Jól hangzik... de hogy gondolod? A fürdőkádban nem férünk el mindannyian. És ott kint egy folyót vagy tavat sem láttam. - nézett rá Frodó nagy, csillogó, kék szemekkel, amitől Zoe még mindig frászt kapott.

- Van nálunk... strand, hogy úgy mondjam.

- Értem már.

- Csak... mit vesztek fel? - vakarta meg a fejét a lány.

- Miért, ruhában kell fürödni? - nézett rá Frodó ismét nagy, csillogó, kék, bámuló, csodálkozó szemekkel. Zoe nem volt épp egy Frodó fan, nem is utálta, csak azt, mikor nagy, csillogó, kék szemekkel bámult, vagy ha látványosan szenvedett. Amúgy jó fej volt. Amúgy.

- Ti nem szoktatok együtt fürödni?

- Ö... nem... nem igazán... vagyis igen, de... hát...

- Hm, határozottak vagyunk? - mosolygott rá Zoe. - Na mindegy, majd megoldjuk valahogy.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy elmegyünk? - nézett rá Frodó reménykedően, próbálva a lényeget kiszűrni a lány néha nem teljesen érthető mondatai és nyakatekert gondolatfuttatásai közül.

- Igen... van a közelben egy folyó, homokos, széles part, és ilyenkor kevés ember lehet ott. A tökéletes hely. - magyarázta Zoe, míg a szekrényében kutatott a fürdőruhája után. Frodó elment közölni a jó hírt, aminek mindenki örült, mert szerettek volna még többet látni ebből a világból. Aztán ismét visszajött, és majdnem rányitotta az öltöző Zoera az ajtót, de a lány résen volt, és épp mikor nyitni akarta Frodó, visszacsapta az ajtót, jól pofánvágva a szegény hobbitot, aki a földre esett. Zoe gyorsan felrángatta a fürdőruha pántját, aztán felhúzott egy nadrágot. - Bocs, nem direkt volt... - nyitotta ki újra az ajtót, és felsegítette a földről Frodót. - Csak épp öltöztem.

- Szóattál bolna... - mondta a hobbit az orrát dörgölve.

- Bocsi… - kért megint elnézést a lány, majd észrevette Frodó elkámpicsorodott arcát. - Um... mi a baj?

- Hát... öm... - Frodó leroskadt az ágyra.

- Na? - ült le mellé Zoe.

- Lara... - nyögte ki végül.

- Hiányzik. - bólintott Zoe, teljesen megértve Frodót. Biztos beleeshetett a barátnőjébe. Megesik az ilyen, mint tapasztalta pár órája. És Lara tényleg jó fej volt, könnyen ki lehetett vele jönni, segítőkész, vidám, megértő, tehetséges és kedves lány volt.

- Tudom, furán hangzik, de mégis... valahogy elbűvölt... olyan... nem is tudom.

- Értem én. - veregette meg a hobbit vállát, majd eszébe jutott valami. - Szeretnél beszélni vele?

- Hogyan? Lehetséges! Igen!

- Helyes. - vette kézbe Zoe a mobilját, és felhívta Larat. - Hé, szia!... Én jól... ők is. És te? Aha, uhu... értem... persze... á, ugyan... hát azt látnod kellett volna, mikor... jó. Öhm, figyelj, van itt valaki, aki szeretne beszélni veled... Nem, nem Ari... Na vajon ki?... Na szia, adom. - azzal odaadta Frodónak a mobilt. - Tedd a füledhez, és beszélj. – súgta. Frodó az utasítás szerint cselekedett, és örömmel kiáltott fel, mikor meghallotta Lara hangját. Zoe úgy gondolta, nem rá tartozik, ezért magára hagyta őt, hadd meséljen el mindent Laranak.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet **

**Busz meg más**

- Tényleg megyünk...! - futott a nappaliba belépő Zoe elé Pippin. - Ö... hova is? - bizonytalanodott el.

- Strandra... fürödni. - mosolygott rá Zoe. - És igen, tényleg. Megyünk. Csak... mindegy. - rázta meg a fejét, míg gondolkodott. Végül is, van alsónacijuk, abba lehet fürödni, nem kell mindenkinek külön fürdőnadrágot előszedni. Aztán bevillant neki egy kép... Gandalf tangában!

- Argh! - kiáltott fel, és elkezdte verni a fejét a legközelebbi ajtófélfába, közben félhangosan motyogva. - Nem... rossz... rossz... argh... rossz ötlet... ew...

- Zoe, mi... mit csinálsz? - nézett rá mindenki. - Ne csináld!

- Nem... ez... jó... rossz... ötlet... rossz... mentális... kép... ew... - rázkódott össze. Aztán abbahagyta, mert kezdett elszédülni.

- Jól vagy? - mászott oda mellé Gimli. Zoe ránézett, erre megint elkezdte verni a fejét, mert most meg Gimli villant be neki fűszoknyában. Miután Boromir szépen elhúzta a faltól az enyhén szédült lányt, Frodó is visszatért.

- Izé... - nézett körül Zoe, kóválygó fejjel. - Mi? Hol? Jah! Menjünk!

- Menjünk! - állt fel Trufa és Pippin. Zoe, miután kitisztult a feje, összeszedett pár törölközőt, pár felfújható játékot, meg egyéb hasznos dolgokat, és végül odanyomta mindezt Aragorn kezébe, majd kiterelte őket az ajtón.

- Örülhet a fejetek, mert busszal megyünk, ugyanis gyalog messze van. - mondta Zoe elindulva, a többiek libasorban követték, leghátul Aragornnal, aki a lila-sárga virágos strandtáskát hozta.

- Mi az a busz? - kérdezte Frodó.

- Valami jármű? - kezdett örülni Pippin. - Mint azok a kocsi izék?

- Igen, az. Olyasmi, csak nagyobb. Na, itt vagyunk. - állt meg a buszmegállónál, és gondosan átböngészte a menetrendet, míg a társaság fele leült a padra, a másik fele meg morgott az előző felére, mert ők is le akartak ülni. Mikor közeledett a busz, mindegyikőjük tátott szájjal nézte a monstrumot, de csak azért, mert még nem láttak ilyet közelről. Zoe felszállt.

- Helló, kérek tíz jegyet. - hajolt le a buszvezető üvegének nyílásához.

- Mér' te fizecc? - nézett rá a sofőr, míg kiszámolta a visszajárót. - Ennyi férfi közt pont egy lyány fizessen!

- Ők, um... rokonok... máshonnan.

- Aha... sz'tem akko' is nekik kő'ne fizetniük. - mondta a sofőr, míg sorban mindegyikőjük felkászálódott a buszra. - Micsoda világba élünk mamá!

- Ja-ja... - vonta meg a vállát Zoe, és belepréselte a tíz jegyet a lyukasztóba, majd egy húzással kilyukasztotta mindet. A hobbitok ezt a műveletet nagy érdeklődéssel követték, ezért Zoe hozzájuk szólt.

- Hogy buszon közlekedhessünk, jegy kell. És azzal érvényesítem, hogy kilyukasztom ezzel. - magyarázta.

- Kipróbálhatom? - kérdezte Pippin.

- Nem.

- Na...

- Nem.

- Légyszi.

- Uh... itt egy papír. - adta meg magát Zoe, és Pippin kezébe nyomott egy kis cetlit. A hobbit odabattyogott a lyukasztóhoz, amit alig ért fel, nagy nehezen belegyömöszölte a papírt, majd lehúzta a kart úgy, hogy odacsípte az ujját. Mikor könnyes szemmel kiszedte a papírt, az meg volt gyűrve, és volt benne pár lyuk.

- Hú! - vizsgálgatták a papírt a hobbitok. Zoe fejcsóválva vonult a busz végébe, minél távolabb az őrült sofőrtől. A többiek követték. A buszon rajtuk kívül nem volt senki. A hobbitok beültek két kettes ülésbe egymás mögé, és az ablaküveghez tapadva nézték az elrohanó kinti tájat. Legolas beállt a forgó részbe, és próbált megállni a kanyarokban úgy, hogy nem kapaszkodik. Persze nem sikerült neki, mert a buszvezető egy őrült vén róka volt, az olyanfajta buszsofőrök nemesített fajtájából, akik vígan száguldoznak, százzal veszik be a kanyart, és minden sebváltáskor nullára fékeznek - ami vezetéselméletileg lehetetlen, de az ilyen sofőröknek ez is sikerül. Ettől Legolas párszor lefejelte a kapaszkodó-függesztő rudat, de nem nyavalygott. Gandalf és Aragorn beült egymással szembe, Gimli állva maradt és egy ülésbe kapaszkodott. Zoe beállt a busz leghátuljába, kinyitotta oldalt az ablakot, és háttal a kinti világnak, megkapaszkodott a korlátban, arccal a busz belseje felé fordulva. Ami Boromirt illeti, ő először jól végigtanulmányozta a buszt, aztán az ablakon át nézte a nagy épületek elsuhanó foltjait, de tekintete újra meg újra visszatévedt Zoera, aki hátul állva élvezte az ablakon beáramló hűs huzatot.

Zoe nézte őket, ahogy élvezik az utazást ebben a meleg katlanban. A sofőr ugyan megbízhatónak egyáltalán nem nevezhető vezetési kultúrával rendelkezett (úgy is mondhatnánk, közveszélyes volt), de pillanatnyilag nem aggódott e miatt. Frodó odanyomta az orrát az ablakhoz, annyira látni akarta a kint lévő dolgokat, míg Aragorn, mivel menetiránnyal szemben ült le, mindig hátrafelé pillantgatott, és ettől kis idő múlva megfájdult a nyaka. Elnézett a busz eleje felé. Ez volt a legtökéletesebb hely, innen mindent be lehetett látni. Becsukta a szemét, és élvezte, ahogy a lenge fuvallat néha meglibbenti kósza hajfürtjeit. Ám mikor újra kinyitotta, valami furcsát látott. Ismét előre nézett, a busz eleje felé, és mintha az orr- és a hátrész közti távolság egyre nyúlt volna, mintha ő egyre távolabb került volna, egyre távolabb a busztól, egyre távolabb a többiektől, míg azok egyre kisebbé zsugorodtak a távolság miatt. Aztán pislogott egyet, és ismét ugyanúgy volt minden, mint ahogy lennie kellett. Zavartan nézett körül. Ezt Boromir is észrevette és segítőkészen hozzálépett.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte csendesen, hogy a többiek ne hallják.

- Nem. - rázta meg a fejét. Aztán a hülye sofőr úgy befékezett, hogy alig bírta megtartani magát a korlátba, különben elesett volna. Boromir pedig még időben elkapta Zoe karját, és belé kapaszkodott, így ő sem esett hanyatt, viszont Zoe alig bírta megtartani a kettejük súlyát. Ezután meg úgy elindultak ezerrel, hogy Zoe felpréselődött a hátrészhez, Boromir meg neki. A hobbitok egymás hegyén-hátán voltak, Aragorn beleesett Gandalf ölébe, Legolas pedig lefejelte Gimlit, szóval még Boromir járt a legjobban.

- Bocsánat. - hallatszott elölről a sofőr gyenge hangja. - Csak valami állat marha ezzel a Mercédessel itt előttem... - kezdte a dumát, de nem nagyon érdekelt senkit, hogy épp kinek ment majdnem neki.

- Jól van mindenki? - mászott ki Aragorn Gandalf öléből. A hobbitok is lekászálódtak egymásról, Legolas pedig a homlokát dörzsölve felsegítette Gimlit.

- Igen. - állt fel Gimli.

- Boromir? - nézett hátra Aragorn, aztán elállt a szava, erre mindenki hátrafordult, és ugyancsak ledöbbentek. Zoe és Boromir ugyanis egymást átkarolva, és közben a korlátot is fogva, szenvedélyesen csókolóztak. És annyira elmerültek egymásban, hogy nem is vettek észre egymáson kívül semmit a külvilágból. Most csak ők voltak egymásnak, csak ők számítottak. Aztán mégis kettéváltak, és csak ekkor jöttek rá, hogy mindenki őket nézi. Erre, mint két kiskölyök, azonnal távolabb álltak egymástól. Gandalf mosolygott, Legolas is, Gimli... nos, neki semmi sem látszik a szakállától, úgyhogy akár hányhatott is zárt szájjal, ezt sosem tudjuk meg. Aragorn vonogatta kicsit "elrondosan" a szemöldökét, de aztán megbékélt az ötlettel, és így tettek a hobbitok is. Ekkor a busz megállt, ez pedig magához térítette a vörös fejű Zoet.

- Oh! Megérkeztünk, leszállás! - mondta, és az épp nyíló ajtó felé indult. Boromir, szintén elpirulva, követte, és így tettek a többiek is.

- Nos, hol is vagyunk? - nézett körül Aragorn, mert szeretett az ilyen dolgokkal tisztában lenni. Általában ha nem tudták, hol vannak, ő vezette a csapatot… ha tudták, akkor meg Gandalf.

- A városon kívül. Busszal keresztüljöttünk a városon, és most egy külterület félén vagyunk. Van errefelé egy folyó, ami elkerüli a várost, de ennek ellenére sokan kijönnek. A part széles és homokos, tökéletes. A víz ilyenkor már elég meleg, és tudtommal nem sok ember ismeri ezt a helyet, szóval valószínű, hogy tök üres. Gyertek. - indult meg a fák között, majd óvatosan leereszkedett egy sziklás-földes meredek szakaszon. - Vigyázzatok a part... - szólt hátra, mire Samu seggen csúszva megjelent a fák közül, és magával sodorta Zoet.

- Jól vagytok odalent? - dugta ki a fejét Legolas a fák között.

- Majd leszek... - nyögte Zoe, és próbált felállni, de Samu kiterült rajta. A többiek is lassan leszállingóztak, és felsegítették őket. Csak most tudtak igazán körülnézni. A part olyan két-három méter hosszan nyúlt el a meredek lejtőtől a vízig, a szélessége vagy tíz méter lehetett. Privát strandnak épp elég volt.

---------------------------------------------------  
_Köszönöm Tinának a reviewt, és remélem mások is olvassák azért a ficet, ha nem is jeleznek vissza. :)_


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet**

**Fürdés**

- Na? Mehetünk fürödni. - szólt Zoe, és levette a pólóját. A többiek csak nézték, hogy mi a csuda van rajta.

- Mi a csuda van rajtad? - kérdezte Aragorn.

- Fürdőruha.

- Miért? Ruhában kell fürödni? - kérdezte Legolas.

- Én is ezt kérdeztem. – szúrta közbe Frodó.

- Nálunk? Igen. Nálatok? Nem tudom. De ajánlom nektek, hogy az alsónadrágot azért hagyjátok magatokon. - mondta Zoe rájuk nézve, és levette a naciját meg a cipőjét is. A többiek is vetkőzni kezdtek, kivéve Gandalfot meg Gimlit.

- Hát ti?

- Nem nekem való az ilyen. - mondta bölcsen a mágus, és leült egy fatörzsre, elővette a pipáját, és vígan pöfékelt, majd Gimli is így tett. Zoe megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, legalább ezt nem kell látnia, halleluja! Ők meg biztos jól eltársalognak egymással, míg a fiatalok a vízben pancsolnak.

- Ki tud jól fújni? Legolas? - nézett a tündére, és mivel annak halvány gőze sem volt róla, mit ért a fújáson, ezért bambán bólintott. Erre Zoe a markába nyomott egy felfújható strandlabdát, Aragorn meg kapott egy nagy matracot. Míg a hobbitok félve a vízbe gázoltak, Aragorn és Legolas nagy nehezen felfújták a dolgokat, aztán lihegve elájultak, de Zoe készségesen fellocsolta őket. Samu kicsit félve toporgott a lábszárnyi magas vízben.

- Tudom, hogy nem szereted a vizet, de nem lesz semmi bajod. - nyugtatta meg Zoe.

- Nem tudok úszni.

- Arra is van megoldás. - azzal felfújt neki egy sárga kacsás úszógumit. - Tessék.

- De aranyos! - Samu rögtön fel is vette, és vígan betrappolt. A hobbitok egymást spriccelték a vízzel, majd az újonnan bejövőket is. De Aragorn, Boromir és Legolas könnyen megállította őket egy nagy csapással, amitől a hobbitok teljesen eláztak. Zoe bedobta közéjük a labdát, így azután azzal játszottak. A nagy vígság közepette a semmiből Zoe esett közéjük kurjantva, és úgy beleugrott a vízbe, hogy körülötte mindenkit elárasztott a szökőár.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? - kérdezte Legolas, mikor kicsavarta szőke fürtjeiből a vizet.

- Látod azt a fát? - mutatott Zoe egy irányba. - Fel lehet rá mászni, van rajta egy kötél, és azon belendültem, aztán elengedtem. - ezt persze egyből ki akarta próbálni Legolas, úgyhogy felmászott, megfogta a kötelet, lendült és... reccs, letört az ág, ő pedig ágat-kötelet maga után vonszolva beleplaccsant a vízbe, és mikor köhögve-prüszkölve feljött, az épp leeső ág fejen vágta.

- Pszt, Trufa. - úszkált a lány a hobbit mellé. - Mit szólnál, ha megtréfálnánk őket?

- Miért is ne? - vigyorgott Trufa cselszövően. - Mire gondoltál?

- Hát tudod... - azzal elsúgta neki a tervét. A többiek észre se vették, hogy ők eltűntek, de egy idő után már kezdett feltűnni nekik.

- Frodó úr... - bökdöste meg Samu Frodó vállát, míg az a partot kémlelte.

- Igen?

- Van valami ott... - erre Frodó megfordult. A vízből valami bugyogott.

- Vándor! - kiáltott Frodó Aragornnak, mire az odavonszolta magát. - Nézd!

- Mi lehet ez? - hajolt lejjebb Boromir.

- Bu! - ugrott ki a vízből Zoe, mire Boromir ijedten esett hátra a vízbe. Közben Aragorn is eltűnt a hűs habokban, mert Trufa kigáncsolta, majd lehúzta Legolas naciját, így a tünde pirulva keresgélt a vízben, aztán felbukott egy kőben. Zoe és Trufa röhögve csapta össze a tenyerét. De a többiek nem voltak ilyen boldogok, és tömörülve megfogták Trufát meg Zoet, majd jól belevágták őket a vízbe. Zoe feljött, és szökőkútként köpte ki a szájában levő vizet, míg Trufa leszedte a fejéről a zöld moszatokat. A békekötés után vígan úszkálgattak, a hobbitok próbáltak felülni a matracra hosszirányban, mind a hárman egyszerre, (mert Samu úszógumival nem tudott), de mindig lefordultak. Aztán Zoe mutatott nekik egy játékot: a magasabbak a nyakukba vettek egy kisebbet, és így próbálták a másik kettőst a vízbe lökni. Aragorn Frodóval volt, Legolas Pippinnel, Boromir Zoeval akart lenni, de csak Trufát kapta, Zoe pedig Samuval, bár igaz, hogy ő is majdnem akkora volt, mint a hobbitok, de inkább ő kapta fel Samut, mint fordítva. Pippin megcsikizte Trufát, mire az össze-vissza tekergett, és felborította Boromirt is. Samu nem merte letámadni Frodót, úgyhogy az lökte a vízbe drága kertészét, ráadásul Samu nem akarta nagyon elengedni Zoet, úgyhogy őt is berántotta. Frodó és Pippin végül szemtől szemben megmérkőztek, és Frodó nyert, meg persze Aragorn. Ő lett a khirály...

Pár órás pancsolás után az ég hirtelen kezdett elsötétedni.

- Valami baj közeleg. - mondta Legolas.

- Igen, úgy hívják, vihar. - veregette meg a tünde vállát a lány.

- Úgy vélem, ideje hazamennünk. - javasolta Gandalf, befejezve a pöfékelést.

- Helyes. Akkor gyerünk, száradni! - futott ki a vízből Zoe, és előszedett pár törölközőt. Nem hozott olyan sokat, csak hármat, de jó nagyot. Egy jutott a négy hobbitnak, egy Aragornnak meg Legolasnak, egy pedig neki és Boromirnak. Mindenki jól beletekerőzött a nagy leplekbe. Ekkor az eső is elkezdett szemerkélni, úgyhogy gyorsan felmásztak a meredek parton, a markukban a felfújható dolgokkal meg táskával, és elspuriztak a buszmegállóig, csakhogy épp az orruk előtt ment el a busz. Zoe dühében felkiáltott és belerúgott a menetrend oszlopába, mikor meglátta, hogy a következő csak fél óra múlva jön.

- Ilyen az én szerencsém... - ült volna le a padra, de azt már elfoglalták a többiek. Sajnos a buszmegállóban csak egy pad volt, és csak négyen fértek el rajta, ráadásul nem is volt fedett. Úgyhogy ott ültek a zuhogó esőben, teljesen vizesen, várva a következő buszt. Akik a padon ültek (Gandalf, Gimli, Frodó meg Samu), azok fogták a matracot, és a fejük felé tartották, így csinálva tetőt. A többiek meg behúzódtak a fák alá. De így is megáztak. Az eső még szaporábban szakadt, az ég teljesen elszürkült, és egyre gyakrabban villámlott, a dörgés pedig fülsüketítő volt. Aztán már nem is eső, hanem jégdarab potyogott az égből, néha jól fejen vágva egyiket-másikat.

- Haaaa-csúúúúúú! - tüsszentett egyet Pippin

- Eks. - mondta Zoe.

- He?

- Egészségedre.

- Ja! Haaaaaaa-csúúúúúúúúú! Aszeb begfázdam... és levegőd se nadon kabog. - mondta Pippin.

- Tessék, itt egy zsepi. Fújd ki az orrod. - nyomta a kezébe Zoe, mire a hobbit beletrombitált.

- Már jobb. - szipogott.

- Jön valami! - nézte az utat Samu. Ugyanis eddig egy rohadt jármű se ment arra, mert elég elhagyatott út volt. De ez a kocsi meg száznyolcvannal tépett el mellettük, és közben felcsapta a sarat a padon ülőkre.

- Gandalf most már nem szürke, hanem pocsolyaszínű... - nevetett Trufa halkan.

- Hallottam! - jött Gandalf mérges hangja. Szemük-szájuk tele ment sárral.

- Legalább ők is fürödtek. - mondta Pippin.

- Na ja. - vonta meg a vállát Zoe, majd megrázkódott a hidegtől. - Uáh, hideg van! - mondta, és kiköpte a szájába folyt vizet. Boromir kedvesen átölelte a lányt, hogy kissé felmelegítse annak vizes és hideg tagjait. Zoe nem húzódott el, hanem a fejét Boromir vállára hajtotta, és a kint zuhogó esőbe bámult.

- Így szép... - súgta. Már majdnem elaludt a férfi ölelésében, mikor megérkezett a busz. Mindannyian megkönnyebbülve szálltak fel, és miután Zoe megvette a jegyeket, leültek, ismét a hátsó részben. Fáradtan bámultak kifelé a szürke világra száraz hajlékukból. A hobbitok el is aludtak egymáson, Zoe pedig Boromirhoz bújt, aki védelmezően átölelte a lány, és a fejét a fejére hajtotta. Jólesett neki, hogy végre tényleg odabújhat valakihez, hogy van valakije, akire számíthat, aki átkarolja, megöleli, meghallgatja, aki mellett nem kell erősnek és önállónak lennie, mert megvédi, aki mellett nőnek érezheti magát, aki szereti, bármilyen is.

Délután lehetett, mire hazaértek. Az ég sötét volt, s a buszmegállótól futva tették meg az utat a szitáló esőben, majd fáradtan estek be az ajtón.

- Végre! - terült el Pippin a földön, de nem jól tette, mert sorban mindenki ráesett és szétlapította.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet **

**Újabb zűrös éjszaka**

A délután további része tisztálkodással telt. Zoe beállított mindenkit a fürdőszobába, és sorban megmosta a hajukat. Aztán mindenki megfürdött, de az előző esetből tanulva Pippint hagyták utoljára, így mindenkinek maradt melegvíz.

- És most? - ült le Legolas a fején egy zöld törölköző-turbánnal, és épp a sorára várt a hajszárítónál.

- Nem tudom... film? - kérdezte Zoe.

- Star Wars? - csillant fel Gimli szeme, aki épp a szakállát fésülte ki nagy nehezen, hatalmas csomókat tépkedve ki belőle.

- NEM! - ellenkezett mindenki.

- Hm... legyen horror. - keresgélt Zoe a videók között, közben Aragorn haját szárította meg fésülte. Ezt már csak azért is megcsinálta, mert elege volt belőle, hogy tök koszos a haja. Jól nézett ki vele, jobban, mint tisztán, de akkor is, egy jövendőbeli király ne legyen rendetlen.

- És mit nézünk? - kérdezte Aragorn.

- Na lássuk csak... Interjú a vámpírral? - Zoe megcsinálta a kaját, aztán előszedte a videókazit, és vidáman lehuppant Boromir mellé. - Na nézzük. - kapcsolta be a TVt. A film elég jól indított, mindenki értett mindent, csak...

- Zoe... mi az a vámpír? - kérdezte Pippin húsz perc múlva.

- Hát... amolyan vérszívó lény. Úgy néz ki, mint az ember, csak már halott, és vért iszik.

- Aha... - döbbent le mindenki, és újult intenzitással figyelték a filmet. Míg ők kissé undorodva, kissé kétkedve nézték az eseményeket, Zoe szinte a képernyőn csüngött, és ezt persze észre is vették.

- Ennyire szereted? - kérdezte Boromir.

- Aha... imádom!

- Miért?

- Nem tudom... mert... csak.

- Hm... - nézett rá elgondolkodva. Mindig kiderül erről a lányról valami új és felettébb meglepő. Hát igen, mondhatni, csupa meglepetés, de ez nem baj annyira. Csak... megdöbbentő. De így szerette, és nem máshogy.

- Most jön a jó rész... - mondta Zoe mindig, ha valami olyan következett, ami tetszett neki. Tehát ötpercenként így kiáltott fel.

- Végre meghalt! - sóhajtott Legolas, mikor Lestatot megmérgezték. Zoe titkon vigyorgott, és persze jól meglepődtek, mikor Lestat visszajött, de az sem tartott sokáig.

- Végre tényleg meghalt. - mondta Legolas, mire Zoe ismét vigyorgott, és mikor Lestat újra feltűnt, mostmár mocsári szörny utánzatként...

- Na neeeeeee... - döbbent le mindenki, főleg Legolas, akinek valahogy nem volt szimpi a vámpír... biztos féltékeny volt a szépségére.

- Hah! - mondta Zoe.

- De legalább eltűnt. - örült Legolas, mire Lestat feltűnt, és letámadta Danielt.

- Végre vége! Ez a film kiborító! - sóhajtott Legolas.

- Hogy lehet valaki ilyen elpusztíthatatlan? - vakarta meg a fejét Aragorn.

- Gandalf tudja... - szólt félvállról Zoe, a mágus felé biccentve.

- Álmos vagyok... - ásított nagyot Trufa, míg Gimli már aludt is.

- Azt hiszem ideje nyugovóra térni, hosszú volt ez a nap. - állt fel Gandalf, és a többiek is követték a példáját. Mindenki hullafáradtan bevackolódott az ágyába, és nyomban el is aludt.

Na persze ez a béke ismét nem tartott sokáig, mert Gimli megint rákezdett, csak most nem horkolt, vagy fénykardozott álmában, hanem vámpírokat kergetett a fejszéjével, és ezt hangosan mindenki tudtára hozta, mikor ilyeneket mondott, mint például...

- Na megállj csak, te vérszívó szörny! Hadd vágjam le a fejed, csak hajolj lejjebb... kérlek! - kiáltotta, míg a takaróját rángatta. Aragorn idegesen ült fel, és tanácstalanul a Gimli felé hajoló, fáradt Legolasra nézett. Gandalf is felkelt a sztázisából.

- Mit csináljunk vele? - kérdezte Aragorn sírós hangon. Szegény egyszer sem tudta igazán kialudni magát, és Arwen is hiányzott neki, úgyhogy elég nyűgös volt, és a sírás meg az idegösszeroppanás határán állt.

- Mi van már megint? - jött ki a hobbitok szobájából Frodó álmosan dörgölve a szemét, maga után húzva a macis takaróját.

- Gimli már megint... - kezdte Legolas, de Gimli közbeszólt.

- Az ÉN véremet akarod? Na megállj csak! - kiáltotta, és horkanva lefordult a fotelből, de még mindig nem ébredt fel.

- Keltsük fel?

- Áh... már próbáltam, nem lehet.

- Akkor?

- Kérdezzük meg Zoet?

- Nem hinném, hogy örülne neki, ha felébresztenénk...

- Akkor...

- Ne! Engedj el! Áááááá! Szívják a vérem! Segítség... - nyöszörgött Gimli a földön, a többiek meg rábámultak.

- Van egy ötletem... - nézett a többiekre Legolas sokat mondó szemekkel, aztán halkan elsuttogta a tervét.

-o-o-o-

Másnap reggel Gimli azon kapta magát, hogy az erkélyen fekszik, lepedőbe tekerve. Mérgesen feltápászkodott, aztán elkezdett vakarózni, mert éjjel felzabálták a szúnyogok, úgyhogy ennyiben mégis igaz volt az álma... a vérét vették, hogy úgy mondjuk. Rém dühösen az erkélyajtóhoz csörtetett és felrántotta... volna, csakhogy zárva volt, méghozzá belülről! Dühösen felordított és verni kezdte az üveget.

-o-o-o-

A többiek, miután tökélyre vitték Gimli elleni harcukat, nyugodtan szunyókálhattak. Egyikük se hallotta Gimli dörömbölését, hála a dupla üveg tartósságának és törhetetlenségének. Illetve Legolas hallotta, de félálomban mosolyogva fejére húzta a párnáját és aludt tovább.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet**

**Esős nap**

Zoe felébredt, és az első pillanatban döbbenten konstatálta, hogy már megint Boromir mellett aludt, csak most mindketten az ágyon voltak, és nem a földön. A férfi, mivel keskeny volt az ágy, egészen a szélén billegett, és csak az tartotta vissza a leeséstől, hogy a karja Zoe derekát fonta át. Zoe, amint ezt meglátta, elmosolyodott, és nagy nehezen visszahúzta Boromirt, aki csak nyöszörgött egyet a procedúrára. Hogy is került az ágyra? Ah, igen! Zoe már megint rosszat álmodott, és nem bírt lenyugodni, olyan valós volt az álom. Úgyhogy Boromir próbálta megnyugtatni, átölelte, simogatta, halk, nyugtató szavakat súgott a fülébe, csöndesen énekelt neki gondori dalokat, így Zoen végül úrrá lett az álmosság, és elaludt. Boromir biztos nem akarta megzavarni a nyugalmát. A lány gyöngéden elsimította a férfi izzadt arcára hulló hajszálakat, és átkarolva annak derekát, hozzábújt, és visszaaludt.

-o-o-o-

Végül a többiek is felkeltek szépen, lassan, komótosan, és eszükbe jutott, hogy kizárták Gimlit, úgyhogy beengedték.

- Ki volt az! - jött be dühösen a törp. - Te voltál, tünde? Valld be! - rontott neki Legolasnak.

- Nyugalom, Gimli. - csitította Aragorn. A zajra Zoe és Boromir is kijöttek a szobájukból, és a hobbitok is beözönlöttek a nappaliba.

- Mi van? - kérdezte tőlük Zoe.

- Kizártak! - robbant ki Gimliből.

- Ki?

- Ezt szeretném én is megtudni. Valami ötlet, tünde? - morrant rá Legolasra, aki rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte a vádolásokat.

- Rosszat álmodtál, és... - kezdte Aragorn, de Gimli közbevágott.

- Én NEM álmodok rosszat, érted!

- Ugyan már, Gimli, felejtsük el ezt a kis incidenst, és menjünk reggelizni. - próbálta Gandalf elsimítani az ügyet diplomatikusan (túl sok Star Treket nézett), de Gimli hajthatatlan volt, akár egy vérszomjas klingon.

- Gandalf, én nem hagyom, hogy... - kezdte, de ismét közbevágtak.

- Reggeli? Hol? - spuriztak ki a konyhába a hobbitok, de aztán panaszosan visszakiáltottak. - Hé! Itt nincs is reggeli!

- Majd lesz, ha csináltok. - mondta Zoe.

- Rendben, de kezdenek elfogyni az alapanyagok. - mustrálta Samu a hűtő tartalmát, meg a spájz polcait. Samu nekikezdett a főzésnek. Mikor végzett, a többiek mint a sáskajárás, rajzottak a konyhába, hogy korgó gyomrukat megtöltsék valami finom étekkel, és kegyetlenül elpusztították Samu főztjét az utolsó morzsáig.

- És ennyi volt, nincs több étel. - dőlt hátra Samu is, miután ő, és Frodó a széken állva elmosogattak.

- Akkor megyek, és veszek. - indult Zoe.

- Mehetek? - kérdezte Pippin, és követte.

- Nem.

- És én? - kérdezte Boromir.

- Persze.

- Na! - durcáskodott Pippin.

- Én esetleg mehetek? - kérdezte Legolas.

- Tőlem. - vont vállat Zoe.

- És én? - kérdezte Pippin.

- Nem.

- De én...

- Nem. - azzal a lány elment átöltözni. Pippin beállt az ajtó elé, és egyfolytában kérdezte, hogy mehet e, amire Zoe mindig nemmel válaszolt, de Pippin nem hagyta abba. Zoet még fésülködés, fogmosás, sminkelés közben is idegesítette, majd a klotyó ajtaja elé is beállt, és míg a lány a dolgát végezte, folyton kérdezgette, Zoe pedig kiordibált neki.

- Jöhetek?

- Nem.

- Jöhetek?

- NEM!

- Jöhetek?

- NEM!

- Na!

- NEEEEEEEEM!

- Légyszi.

- NEM!

- Jó leszek.

- Na persze... NEM!

- Kérlek... - térdelt le Pippin az ajtó elé, de Zoe nem láthatta, mert természetesen az ajtó másik oldalán volt, így mikor kijött, majdnem végigtrappolt rajta, de csak majdnem. Aztán a hobbit cselesen rákulcsolódott a lábára, és nem engedte el, húzatta magát vele.

- Kééééérleeeeeeek... - nyöszörögte Pippin, míg Zoe le akarta rázni, de nem sikerült.

- Ah... na jó... - adta be a derekát Zoe, mire Pippin könnyedén elengedte, és felállt, majd rávigyorogva csak ennyit mondott.

- Remek.

- Argh... - sóhajtott Zoe dühösen, majd Boromir és Legolas felé fordult. - Menjünk.

- És mi? - kérdezte Samu.

- Itt maradtok. Eleve nem akartam senkit vinni, de így se akarok, úgyhogy ti szépen itt maradtok, és elfoglaljátok magatokat, amíg vissza nem jöttünk, jó? - mondta Zoe anyáskodó, de parancsoló hangnemben, mint aki nem tűr ellentmondást. - Na menjünk. - karolt Boromirba, és előszedett három esernyőt az egyik szekrényből, egy zöldet Legolasnak, egy citromsárgát Pippinnek, egy sötétkéket meg maguknak Boromirral. Zoe még visszaszólt. - Oh, és Gandalf!

- Igen? - nézett rá a mágus.

- Semmi DOOM.

- Rendben. - bólintott az, mire Zoe kiment. Pippin kint vidáman szökkent egyik tócsából a másikba, közben összecsapva Legolast. Zoe Boromirba karolva ment közös esernyőjük alatt. Beérve a boltba, Pippin megrázta magát, mint egy ázott kutya, rácsapva az így is vizes Legolasra a maradék sarat. Legolas mélyet lélegzett, majd kifújta a levegőt, és jó pofát vágott hozzá. Zoe magához vett egy bevásárló kocsit, és elindult, de előtte még Legolsahoz fordult.

- Kérlek vigyázz Pippinre, nehogy csináljon valamit. - Legolas erre bólintott, és Pippinhez fordult, csakhogy az eltűnt. Legolas sóhajtva elindult keresni, közben szorgosan rimánkodva Eruhoz, remélve, hogy a hobbit nem csinált semmit. Addig Zoe és Boromir bevásároltak, zöldséget, gyümölcsöt, tejterméket, kenyeret, meg egyéb olyan alapdolgokat, amikből lehet másat csinálni. Zoe vett pár nyalánkságot is, sütit, kekszet, csokit, chipset és jó sok popkornt meg répát. A végén már úgy telerakta a kocsit, hogy tolni is alig bírta, de szerencséjére kéznél volt Boromir, úgyhogy probléma megoldva. Mikor végeztek, elindultak megkeresni Pippint és Legolast, de nem kellett messzire menniük, csak a gombákig, ahol Pippin nagy szemekkel méregette a különböző méretű és színű gombákat, Legolas pedig vizsla szemekkel tekintett rá, és a kezére ütött, valahányszor a hobbit meg akart valamit fogni.

- Mehetünk, megvan minden. - veregette meg Legolas vállát Zoe.

- Épp ideje. - sóhajtott fáradtan a tünde és elengedte Pippin pólóját, így az ráborult a gombákra, és szeretettel ölelte át őket.

- Kaphatok gombát? - kérdezte Pippin nyálcsorgatva.

- De csak egy dobozzal. Illetve, vegyél még egyet Trufának is. - mondta Zoe, mire Pippin felkapott két dobozt, és belerakta az így is leterhelt kocsiba őket. - Na indulás a pénztárhoz. - korányozta a kocsit Zoe a megfelelő irányba, ám kifogtak egy rohadt nagy sort, úgyhogy fél óráig még várhattak. Pippin közben unalomból végigmustrált minden, és mint egy kisgyerek, sokat meg is szeretett volna kapni, de persze nem volt gyereknap, és karácsony sem, tehát nem kapott semmit. Erre kiverte a hisztit, mire mindenki őket nézte, égett is rendesen Zoe arca, Boromir meg Legolas pedig úgy tettek, mintha nem ismernék a kölyöknek álcázott hobbitot. Pippin végül kapott egy meglepetés csomagot, olyasfélét, amiben nem tudod, mi van, és ez a meglepetés. Zoe majdnem agyvérzést kapott, mikor meglátta a számlát.

- TEJÓÉG! 18.000? Úr Isten... - nyögte, de azért volt nála annyi, hogy ki tudja fizetni. Összepakolták a cuccokat, és jól leterhelve elindultak hazafelé. Mivel tele volt mindkét kezük, és nem volt egy harmadik, így az esernyőt sem tartotta senki, ennél fogva jól megáztak. Alig bírtak hazavánszorogni a szakadó esőben. Persze otthon mindenki jól elvolt, Gimli Star Warst nézett, Gandalf a tilalom ellenére DOOMozott, és örült neki, hogy az ostoba Tuk nem zavarhatja meg gyilkos hadjáratát a szörnyek ellen, Samu szakácskönyvet bújt, Frodó Trufával társalgott. Mire a többiek Pippinnel az élen beestek, már mindannyian kezdtek megéhezni. Zoe először sürgősen átadta a többieknek a csomagokat, hogy vigyék a konyhába, míg ő száraz ruhákat meg törölközőket keresett elő nekik. Először megszárította Legolsa haját, direkt jól felborzolta, úgyhogy mindenki a tündén röhögött. Aztán ugyanígy tett Pippinnel is, és hogy ne maradjon ki, Boromirral is. De aztán a három elkapta őt, és összeborzolták az ő haját is, úgyhogy úgy nézett ki, mint az ezer éve nem fésülködött, vizes, szőkésbarna jeti. Samu közben újult erővel elkezdett főzni, és a lakást hamarosan finom illatok árasztották el, amitől mindenki gyomra korgott, de még messze nem volt kész a kaja. Pippin végre eljutott oda, hogy kibontsa a meglepetését. Egy pici, de nagyfejű kutyafigura volt a csomagban, valami agárféle, mint azt Zoe megállapította.

- Ez úgy néz ki, mint Gandalf! - kiáltott fel Pippin, mire a többiek röhögésben törtek ki. Gandalf megjelent a neve említésére.

- Ostoba Tuk! - mondta Pippinnek, majd kikapta a kezéből a figurát. – Még hogy ez hasonlít rám! - mustrálta mélyrehatóbban, majd visszaadta a hobbitnak, és visszament DOOMozni.

- Gandalfnak fogom hívni. - vágta zsebre Pippin.

* * *

_Tina - Továbbra is köszönöm a revieweket._

_Ananke - Nem, tényleg nem pályázok ezzel irodalmi Nobelre, és én is tisztában vagyok a fic értékével, de jó móka volt írni, és olvasni is könnyű lehet, s ha nem akar az ember világproblémákat fejtegetni, csak egy kis kikapcsolódásra vágyik, ez a lemon épp jól jöhet hozzá. neked is öszi a reviewet._


	20. Chapter 20

**20. fejezet**

**Búcsú**

A délután folyamán, mikor már mindenki túl volt a tisztes emésztésen, és mindent rendbe raktak, újra az unalom lett úrrá rajtuk. Zoe varrt egy kicsit, de a többiek nem tudtak mit kezdeni magukkal, és mint utóbb kiderült, a vihar miatt a TVben sem volt adás. Így csak ültek és bámultak maguk elé.

- Kellene valamit csinálni. - sóhajtott Pippin, míg a párkányon könyökölve a zuhogó esőben ázó külvilágot nézte. Aragorn és Boromir már megint szkanderoztak, de ismét döntetlenre álltak.

- Zoe, mit csináljunk? - kérdezte Trufa a varró lánytól.

- Hm... játszhatnánk valamit. - töprengett a lány.

- Játék? Oh! Imádom! - ujjongott Samu.

- Akkor megyek, és keresek valamit, addig ti rakjatok el...

- Oi! - kiáltott fel Pippin.

- Mi ez? - szólt Gimli, mire Zoe visszafordult. Valami fényizé jelent meg a nappali közepén. És már megint olyan furán érezte magát. Mi ez az ismerős érzés? És honnan ismerős? Ah! A buszon! Ott ugyanezt érezte, és igen! Most is szinte eltávolodik, mintha... mintha elszívná valami tőle a világot.

- Hm. - Gandalf óvatosan közelebb merészkedet az izéhez. - Zoe? - fordult a lány felé, mire az abbahagyta az egy pontra való bámulást, és ismét normálisan látott.

- Talán... valami portál. - mondta, előszedve a sci-fi és fantasy tudását. - Igen, az is lehet. Mikor ide jöttetek, nem láttatok valami ehhez hasonlót? - erre mindenki a fejét rázta.

- Hát... mintha én láttam volna valamit, de nem igazán vagyok benne biztos. - szólt Legolas.

- Igen, a tünde szem sokkal élesebb, úgyhogy lehetséges. Nos, lehetséges, hogy ez visszavezet Középföldére. - kockáztatta meg a feltevést a lány.

- Tényleg? - örült meg mindenki. - Tehát visszamehetünk?

- Úgy vélem, igen. Persze nem biztos, de átlalában a féreglyukak meg a dimenziótorzulások nem gyakran bukkannak fel… főleg nem a házamban. - szólt Zoe kicsit szomorúan. Mivel ez az ismeretlen anomália szokatlan volt, mondhatni ritka, úgy feltételezte, hogy valamilyen tudomány feletti tény okozhatta azt, hogy a Szövetség itt kötött ki. Így logikus is, hogy ez viszi vissza őket. Legalábbis elég logikusnak látszott.

- De... - gondolkozott el Frodó.

- Nem várhatnánk még picit? - kérdezte Pippin.

- Nem lehet tudni, mikor zárul be. - szólt Zoe, jól ismerve az ilyen dolgokat a sok sci-fiből, amit látott. - Lehet, hogy nem is nyílik ki többet. - mondta még sóhajtva, majd lassan elment, előszedte a fegyvereiket, és sorban visszaadta nekik azokat, majd a ruháikat is. Míg azok átöltöztek, Zoe gondolkozott. Kár, hogy elmennek, de így kell lennie… ez a helyes, hiába volt olyan jó a velük töltött idő, még teljesíteniük kell a feladatukat. Ó, bár ne kéne.

- Én... - kezdte Boromir, de a szava elakadt. Végül sóhajtva folytatta. - Nem tudom, mit tegyek. - nézte a földet zavartan.

- Értem. - bólintott Zoe, majd a többiek felé fordult. – Nem szeretenék nagyon búcsúzkodni, úgyhogy induljatok. Viszlát. - veregette meg Gimli vállát, aki csak bólintott, és eltűnt a fényben.

- Namarië Legolas. - bólintott Zoe Legolasnak, aki meghajolt, és eltűnt a fényben.

- Hiányozni fogsz! - ölelte meg Trufa és Pippin Zoet, majd ők is eltűntek. Zoe próbált nem sírni. Nagyon megkedvelte őket, és a búcsú most fájó sebbé vált szívén. De erősnek akart látszani, úgyhogy nem sír. Nem fog sírni. Ezt nem engedi meg magának.

- Köszönök mindent. - ölelte meg Samu, majd ő is eltűnt.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, sosem felejtelek el. - hajolt meg előtte Aragorn, majd ő is eltűnt.

- Elen sila lumenn omentilvo. - szólt Zoe Frodóhoz, aki ugyancsak megölelte. - Légy erős, Gyűrűhordozó. - súgta még neki, Frodó pedig bólintott, és ő is eltűnt a fényben.

- Én... - lépett elé Boromir, de ismét elakadt a szava. - Mennem kell, ez a feladatom, vállaltam.

- Tudom, hogy kötelez a szavad, és sosem törnéd meg, de... - Zoe elnézett mellette, majd nagyot sóhajtva nekiszegezte azt a kérdést, amit oly sokszor körbejárt már. - Nem maradnál mégis itt?

- Oh, te nem is tudod, milyen szívesen itt maradnék, veled, ám...

- Nem akarod megszegni az ígéreted? - nézett rá Zoe megértően, mire Boromir bólintott. - Csak ez köt?

- Hát... főként ez, de a hazám, a népem, Gondor... és apám... - sóhajtott szomorúan a gondori, visszagondolva a kötelességére sokakkal szemben.

- Tudod... mégis jobban tennéd, ha itt maradnál. - Boromir kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Zoe folytatta, bár tudta, hogy jobb lenne nem elmondani. De talán ezzel az érvvel meggyőzheti. De meg akarja egyáltalán győzni őt? Nem lenne az mégiscsak önzőség? Elválasztani őt attól, amihez szokott, és beletaszítani egy teljesen új világba. Kegyetlen dolog, de másrészről… ami ott, Középföldén rá vár, se jobb. Sőt… végül mégis el kell mondania. Muszáj. Így ésszerű. Így kell lennie. Van benne valami sorsszerű. – Kérlek… Ha visszamész… meg-... meghalsz, ha visszamész. - mondta ki végül azt, amire eddig gondolni sem akart, és kérlelő tekintettel nézett a férfira, várva annak reakcióját.

- Micsoda!

- Igen... a... a Gyűrű megkísért... és az orkok végül legyőznek... és... és… - hangja elhalkult.

- Hihetetlen... - mérlegelte Boromir az elhangzottakat.

- De… de így van. És... úgy gondoltam... hogy... a becsületeden való kis csorba semmi az élet elvesztéséhez képest, úgyhogy... és... mivel meghalsz, nem leszel hasznára se Gondornak, sem a népednek... ezért… talán…

- Akkor hiába küzdünk? – nézett Borormir meredten maga elé.

- Nem! Nem... egyáltalán nem, Gondor győzedelmeskedik, de te… te nem veszel részt ebben, nincs szereped benne. Ezért talán mégis...

- Nem tudom... – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, teljesen összezavarva.

- Ha megengeditek. - szólt most Gandalf, aki eddig csöndben hallgatta Zoe érvelését. - Boromir, szerintem igaza van. Mérlegeld a tényeket.

- De a hazám...

- Ha igaza van, és ebben nem kételkedek egy cseppet sem – mosolygott melegen a lányra a mágus -, akkor, sajnálatos módon, semmi hasznos szereped nincs az elkövetkezőkben. Békülj ki a lelkiismereteddel, s élj ezzel a lánnyal, akit szeretsz és aki viszont szeret, boldogan. - mosolygott Gandalf.

- Gandalf...

- Így lenne helyes. - mondta Gandalf biccentve. Boromir tétován nézett Zoera, majd a fényre. Mit csináljon hát? Ő, a harcos, mondjon le a dicsőségről a szerelemért? Más részről viszont élhet nyugodt, boldog életet a lánnyal. Mit válasszon hát? Hagyja el a régi hazáját egy ismeretlen, új világért. Hagyja magára a népét, az öccsét, az apját? Mi a helyes? Mi lenne a jó döntés? De ha igaza van Zoenak… és Gandalf szerint igaza van… akkor esetleges halála nem segít senkin. Merre tovább?

-o-o-o-

**- Hát legyen. – bólintott végül.**

-o-o-o-

Zoe boldogan ölelte át őt, Gandalf pedig helyeslően mosolygott.

- Akkor, sok boldogságot kívánok. - búcsúzott, s épp ő is eltűnt volna, mikor Zoe visszahívta.

- Gandalf, kérlek, ezeket a dolgokat, amiket hallottál, ne mondd el senkinek.

- Ez csak természetes.

- És... – Zoe hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve leakasztotta Boromir nyakából a kürtöt. - Ezt add oda Aragornnak, és mondd meg neki, hogy Amon Hennél tegye az Anduin vizére, pontosan február huszonhatodikán. És... - lecsatolta Boromir karjáról a vértet. - Ezeket is add oda neki, viselje őket, segít a harcban.

- Még valami? – nézett le rá kedvesen a mágus. Értette, miért kellenek ezek az intézkedések, minden végül a helyére fog kerülni. Idővel.

- Hm... nem... illetve... A kürtöt, mielőtt vízre teszi, fújja meg párszor. A kürt eljut majd Gondorba, Denethorhoz, így tudják meg, hogy Boromir meghalt.

- Értem. – bólintott Gandalf.

- Mondd azt majd, hogy dicsőn halt meg, védelmezve a gyengéket.

- Rendben.

- Akkor viszlát. - ölelte meg Zoe Gandalfot, aki ezután eltűnt a fényben. Zoe remélte, hogy ezzel nem változtat semmit a történetben, de ha mégis, az akkor se olyan sok, mivel Boromirnak tényleg csak csekély szerepe van... remélhetőleg… és hogy akkor Frodó miért indul el Mordor felé? Nos, a helyzet meg fogja oldani magát, ebben hitt, vagy inkább reménykedett. És ha véletlenül lenne sorszerűség vagy végzet (aminek létezésében ugyan kétkedett, de a kétkedés általában nem zárja ki a dolog megvalósulását), akkor bizonyosan meg kell történniük a dolgoknak. Töprengéséből Borormir kérdése ébresztette fel.

- Miért nem zárul be? - nézte Boromir a fényportált, miután már pár perce ott álltak előtte.

- Hm… Talán... - Zoe fogta Boromir nyusziját, és beledobta. Erre a portál bezárult.

- Hát ez meg...?

- Az voltál te... - magyarázta Zoe. - Illetve helyetted az ment. Gondoltam, személyekhez van kötve, és nem időre, úgyhogy amennyi kijött, annyinak kell bemenni.

- És most?

- Nos... most már nem választhat el minket senki és semmi, nemde? Úgyhogy boldogan élünk, amíg meg nem halunk. - mosolygott rá Zoe, Boromir pedig visszamosolygott, végül pedig boldogan megölelték és megcsókolták egymást. Akár egy tündérmesében.

Végre mindketten boldogok lehettek, nem tartva a jövőtől, nem tekintgetve a múltra, csak egymásnak élve és létezve, addig, míg a világ áll. Végre rátaláltak arra, akire eddig vártak.

-o-o-o-

**VÉGE**

-o-o-o-

_Epilógus:_

Faramir fivére után búsulva az Anduin partján ült, mikor valami fura tárgyat látott a vízen. Térdig belegázolt a hűs habokba, s így még épp elérte a víz sodorta kis tárgyat. Valami puha, kékes, nagy fülű dolog volt, állatformával. Felkapta, és kigázolt a vízből. Ez a kék színű, sötét szemű dolog nagyon emlékeztette a fivérére.

-o-o-o-

S attól a naptól kezdve Faramir mindig ezzel a kis dologgal hajtotta álomra fejét...

-o-o-o-

...még akkor is, mikor már elvette Éowynt, nem kis bosszúságot okozva feleségének, hogy helyette egy játékot ölelget. S ez a kis dolog aztán generációról generációra vándorolt a családban, míg a világ világ, s aztán is.

* * *

_Itt a vége, nem kövezni, review-ezni. :D Remélem tetszett, vagy ha annyira nem is, akkor is jó és könnyű volt olvasni, esetleg még a Boromir-megmentési néprfont akciójának keretében alapötletnek is lehet használni a tervemet. Mellesleg ha még nem derült volna ki, ő a kedvencem, és igen sajnálatosnak tartottam, hogy kinyírták. Továbbá Lego maci továbbra is az ágyam tartozéka, a gondoriakra hajazó plüssnyuszi dettó. Ez úton mégegyszer és utoljára (mert már nem javítgatok többé bele) megköszönném a revieweknek nevezett visszajelzéseket és kommenteket visszamenőleg és előremenőleg is, gondolva ezzel esetleg a jövendőbeli kedves olvasókra is, akik csak később találnak el ide, és esetleg netalán olvasás mellett még kommentálják is majd e csekélyke ficet. Köszönöm! Befogom! Tényleg vége, uff, beszéltem._ Namarië! 


End file.
